


Emocionalmente Muerto

by Advocato



Category: Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: Angustía, Dragon de metal Jack, Hanahaki AU, M/M, hanahaki, muerte de un personaje, relacion unilateral
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:48:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 21,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25684555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Advocato/pseuds/Advocato
Summary: Jack Spicer comenzará a vomitar flores de clavel blancas tan pronto como descubre que es el nuevo Dragón de metal. ¿Que hará Jack ahora que Chase Young comienza a tener interés por él?  [Hanahaki AU]
Relationships: Jack Spicer/Chase Young
Comments: 11
Kudos: 32





	1. El niño que vomitó flores

**Author's Note:**

> Una mañana Jack Tose petalos de clavel blancos, sin más, decide aceptar su destino y morir.

Jack Spicer se consideraba sano. Claro que siempre lo golpeaban, humillaban y usaban, pero él siempre siguió adelante. Una mañana Jack amaneció con la garganta reseca y algo de tos, tomó unas pastillas para el resfriado y un té de limón con miel para el desayuno. A medio día la tós no se calmó, Jack acudió a un doctor. Claro, un par de pastillas más, un jarabe y unos días de reposo, y, para las 5 de la tarde de ese mismo día la tós era tan aguda que Jack sentía que escupiría los pulmnes, pero Jack tosio un pétalo blanco. 

Claro que se extrañó y Jack pensó que su vista lo engañaba, pero la sensación en su garganta aun seguía, y Jack en un intento de liberarse del malestar, volvió a toser. Muy bien, más petalos blancos.

Tomó un microscopio y lo observo. Parecía un pétalo de clavel. 

Jack había estado rodeado de magia desde los 14 años y creía que algo tenía que ver con el hecho de estar tosiendo pétalos blancos, por lo que no pensó en acudir a un hospital y ser un conejillo de indias. 

Aún así, Jack decidió buscar los síntomas en internet. Hoy amanecí tosion flores, ¿Qué tal?

Enfermedad de Hanahaki. ¿Qué?

" Se trata de una condición ficticia en la cual el enfermo vomita y tose pétalos de flores por un amor unilateral o mejor dicho no correspondido, se puede curar sin efectos secundarios sólo cuando los sentimientos comienzan a ser mutuos." 

Osea, jodete estas muerto. ¿Enfermedad de las Flores? Bueno, conocía una bruja real, un demonio heylin y un hombre inmortal que se transformaba en Dragón, ¿Por qué dudar de esto? Bueno, primer punto ya lo aceptaba. ¿Segundo punto? Ah, claro. Esperar la muerte. 

Busco un poco más en la red y solo encontró fanfics raros y post en Tumblr sobre lo romántico y poético del asunto. Maldita sea. También encontró el mito o leyenda urbana de un hombre en Ucrania que murió ahogado por flores, pero no había datos claro. Unos decían Ucrania, otros sitios decían América y otros que era en Rusia. 

Jack decidió dejar el asunto y tal vez esto pasaría, pero después de una semana su garganta comenzaba a arder y sentía que sus pulmones colapsarian. Su laboratorio y habitación estaban cubiertos de pétalos blancos y el lugar apestaba al dulce clavel blanco de una florería. Tampoco podía dormir bien cuando su mente se llenaba de los recuerdos de su vida y su posible e inevitable muerte.  
Una vez mientras tomaba una siesta de 30 minutos casi se ahogaba, tenía que estar alerta. Y así pasaron 2 semanas, Jack construía un robot cuando la alerta Shen Gong Wu sonó. 

Jack pensó en no ir, no creía soportar tanto movimiento, pero al final decidió hacer acto de presencia. Tomó sus cosas y partió. 

Cuando llego al lugar, tosiendo en el camino un par de pétalos, estaban los monjes, Chase y Wuya lanzándose por el wu, sin embargo Jack dudo en hacerlo, su pecho comenzaba a quemar. Al final no tomo el wu, pero se quedó viendo como Kimiko, Chase y Wuya peleaban por el. Jack se paró junto a los monjes jalando grandes bocados de aire.

\- No te ves bien, Jack.- Dijo Omi. 

\- E-Estoy bien... solo. - Siguio respirando Jack. - Necesito un segundo.

\- Vaya, no crei que tuvieras tan mala condición física. - Se burló Raimundo.

Jack no contestó cuando tosio con fuerza cubriéndose con su chaqueta de cuero negro, dejando caer los pétalos blancos sobre la Palma de su mano. Algunos petalos tocaron el suelo y Omi los observó, el resto de pétalos los guardo Jack en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.

\- ¿Estas enfermo?- Pregunto Clay, Jack tuerce los ojos.

\- No te ves bien Jack, deberías irte a casa. - Le dijo Raimundo.

Omi recogió uno de los pétalos del suelo. Para ser solo un pétalo olía muy bien.

\- ¡Cuidado! - Grito Clay cuando Wuya y Chase cayeron hacie ellos. 

Kimiko había sido la ganadora. Chase cayó de pie, furioso. Jack lo vio y parecía que el dolor en el pecho se agravó y empezó a toser. Recuerda algunos gritos y Raimundo intentando golpear a Wuya. 

Tose, Tose.

Omi detuvo a Raimundo y Kimiko golpeó a Wuya por la espalda.

Tose, Tose.

Clay intento golpear a Chase cuando este iba tras kimiko.

Tose, Tose.

Raimindo fue arrojado al suelo junto a Jack.

Tose

Jack observó a Chase caminando furioso hacia él. ¿Qué había echo él? 

Tose. 

Ya no había más tos y no salió ningún pétalo, pero algo obtruía su garganta, podía saborear el aroma dulce del Clavel atorado en su tráquea y el aire no llegaba a sus pulmones. Necesitaba vomitar pronto esta maldita flor. Chase rugía palabras confusas en su cara, algo sobre inútil o algo así. Sus ojos se humedecierón, la flor parecía atorada en su garganta. ¿Iba a morir? ¡Oh Dios, Iba a morir!.

No, no quería morir, tenía 17 años aún era muy joven. Jack observó como kimiko aparecía detrás de Chase y Raimundo se levantaba listo para atacar.

Sus pulmones exigían aire.

Jack levantó una mano y sintió energía en ella, y tiró de esa energia, Chase fue empujado lejos de él. Había grandes antenas de hierro en el campo de batalla y Jack en su desesperación juraría haber tirado de ellas haciendo un desastre de polvo y metal fracturado. 

Su vista se desvaneció y vio acercarse a Omi. 

Florece, raíz del pecado. 

Jack despertó en una habitación del templo de los monjes. El sol caía por la ventanas tiñendo el lugar de naranja y solo había una escritorio con su silla al lado de la cama donde estaba acostado. Observó la mesa donde había un recipiente con petalos blancos y un hermoso Clavel. Jack confundido la tomó en sus manos. ¿Esa era su flor?

La puerta se abrió y encontró Omi acompañado del maestro Fung. 

\- ¿Cómo te encuentras, Jack?

\- Ehmm... yo. G-Gracias.

El maestro Fung asintió. 

\- ¿Estas son tu flores, Jack? - Dijo Omi con curiosidad apuntando a la flor que Jack sostenía entre sus dedo. - No sabía que podías hacer eso. ¿Puedo hacerlo yo también? 

\- Joven monje, ¿Por qué no pones la mesa para cenar, y añade un lugar extra para nuestro invitado. - El maestro Fung señalo a Jack, por otro lado el pelirrojo estaba avergonzado y confundido.

\- Oh, está bien. - Omi se dirigió a la salida. -Debiste verte Jack, hiciste plash, y todo se derrumbó y luego Ffuuush! - Omi cerró la puerta. -

El Maestro Fung observo a Jack y luego comentó, - Ah, las flores de verano son hermosas aún que ya halla pasado la primavera, ¿No lo crees? -

Jack no contestó.

\- A veces las lluvias las hacen más grandes, el agua las ayuda a crecer.   
Observo por la ventana el atardecer. 

\- Quizá llueva por la mañana. 

El maestro fung le lanzo a jack un cilindro de cobre. Jack por reflejo y miedo movio la mano para cubrirse logrando cortar el cilindro por la mitad. 

\- Ya veo. - Recogio las piezas del suelo.

Jack abrió los ojos. -Yo no hice nada ahí. Ni siquiera entiendo que paso.

\- No hiciste nada malo, Jack. ¿Qué hay de las flores?

Jack entró en pánico. -Desperté una mañana y simplemente empecé a toserlas, al principio eran solo petalos, pero ahora... ahora...

\- Ahora fue una gran flor, completa.

\- ¡NO QUIERO MORIR! - Dijo Jack con desespero. 

\- Dime, ¿Quién es el objeto de tu afecto? 

Jack se sonrojo. - Es imposible. Me mataría si supiera... bueno, creo que ya lo sabe pero usted sabe, es del tipo del que no se puede hacer una declaración de amor sin que te lanze a los tigres, jaja... 

\- Si, Chase Young es todo un caso... - Le dijo con sonrisa pícara.

\- ¿Qué puedo hacer? Crei haber aceptado la muerte pero... al estar tan cerca de ella yo... no puedo. 

\- Yo podría ayudarte pero a cambio, creo que hay algunas cosas que necesito que hagas por mi, Jack. - Dijo mirando el cilindro en sus manos. Jack lo miro confundido. 

\- ¿De verdad? 

\- ¿Nos quisieras acompañar a cenar?

Jack se sentó a la mesa junto a Omi y Clay. Observo su plato, era pollo con verduras y judías verdes.Todos estaban en silencio mirando a Jack, pero no con odio, sino con sorpresa, como si no supieran que decir o hacer. Excepto Omi, a el le brillaban los ojos. 

\- ¡Que feliz soy de tener a mi amigo Jack del lado del bien otra vez! -

Jack suspiró y comió de su pollo.

El Maestro Fung llegó y le ofreció a Jack una taza de té. Jack lo probó e hizo una cara de horror ¡Eso sabía demasiado amargo! 

\- Tomalo, ese té te ayudará a secar las flores que creen en tus pulmones, por eso sabe tan mal.

Jack lo bebió y luego observó a los demás monjes. -Entonces... - Dijo Jack.

\- Entonces. - Le respondió kimiko. -¿Qué se siente ser un jardín andante, Jack?

\- Del asco.

\- Oye Jack, ¿Es cierto que tienes que hacer fotosíntesis? - Los monjes se rieron, jack sonrió. 

\- Idiotas.

\- Jack, Jack ¿Cómo fue que lograste derribar esas torres de acero? - Cuestiono Omi con entusiasmo. Los demás pusieron atención. 

\- Humm... no lo sé. Dudo que realmente hubiera sido yo. 

\- Omi te vio hacerlo, y Omi no miente.- Dijo Clay.

\- Tranquilos jóvenes monjes y Jack, si estas de acuerdo, me gustaría que te quedaras en el templo un tiempo, en lo que decidimos que hacer con esta situación. - Ofrecio Fung.

\- ¡Puedes entrenar con nosotros! - Dijo Omi con entusiasmo.

\- Lo haré, solo por esto... - Le respondió Jack apretando el clavel fuertemente por debajo de la mesa. 

La cena continuó entre risas y Jack no sintio hostiles a los monjes. De echo tampoco diría que le estaban teniendo lástima, era casi como... si lo estuvieran respetando. ¿Realmente él había echo lo de las torres? ¿Pero cómo? Pensó Jack observando sus manos blancas y pálidas.

\- Joven Jack, puede dormir con esta ropa. - Dijo el maestro fung entrando a la habitación donde había despertado y donde aparentemente dormiría, con una pijama gris. - Y este será su ropa para la semana. - Le entrego un arriendo idéntico al de los monjes. Jack se sintió abrumado. ¿Esto realmente estaba pasando? ¿No se estaba tomando esto muy en serio? 

\- Hmm, gracias.

\- Nos vemos mañana a primera hora Jack, vendré a buscarte. - Dejo la ropa en la cama y salió de la habitación. 

Jack tomó las cosas y las guardo en el pequeño armario al lado de la mesa. Jack observó el cielo nocturno y se tocó el pecho. Estaba enamorado de Chase hasta el punto de morir, y Chase seguramente ni siquiera lo noto, y si lo hizo simplemente no le importaba. Jack recordó lo que leyó en internet. "La única cura es que sus sentimientos sean correspondidos", "La enfermedad del amor unilateral, del amor no correspondido". Morir ahogado por tus sentimientos representados en flores. Si sonaba poético pero al diablo Jack Spicer estaba asustado y no tenía tiempo de ver el lado poético de su muerte.   
¿Como fue que me enamoré tan pesadamente? Pensó.

\- Jack, eh venido aquí con la intención de distraerte de tus pensamientos grises y que me cuentes un cuento.

Jack volteo y se encontró a Omi en pijama con un vaso de leche, un gran diccionario y su almohada. Jack rodo los ojos. Tal vez y eso ayudaría a relajarlo.

\- Muy bien bola de quedo, recuéstate y te leeré la definición de las palabras que indican con la letra W. 

\- W de Wrande. - Dijo Omi para acomodarse en la cama de Jack.

El maestro Fung estuvo en la habitación de Jack a las 8:30. Desayuno con él ese horrible té amargo y lo llevo a meditar con el a una habitación con incienso y velas. Jack moría de sueño y por unos huevos con tocino.

\- Eh investigado sobre tu enfermedad, Jack. - Le dijo el maestro fung mientras haciendo estiramientos de yoga.

\- Hmm

\- Que vomites Claveles blancos es... "bueno", por decirlo de alguna manera. Se le considera una planta hasta cierto punto medicinal. Por lo que no morirás intoxicado. 

\- Pero si ahogado. - Dijo Jack deteniendo sus movimientos. El maestro Fung le dio un pequeño golpe en las piernas para que se pusiera en posición de loto. Jack obedeció. 

\- Los tés que te estoy dando lograrán secar las flores así toseras menos y las posibilidades de ahogarse bajarán también, el problemas son las raíces que crecen en tu interior.

\- ¿Raices? No sabía que había raíces dentro se mi.

\- Concentrate, Jack. Cierra los ojos, siente las raíces en tu pecho. Identifica de dónde salen, de dónde nacen.

Jack cerró los ojos e kntento relajarse ¿Pero cómo podía hacerlo si se acababa de enterar que había raíces en su organismo? Si le hubiera pedido ayuda a Chase, ¿Lo habría ayudado? ¿Si quiera lo habria escuchado? Ahora que lo piensa, si muriera ¿Chase lo habría notado?, ¿Le habría importado? Jack sintió una punzada en su pulmón Derecho. Por supuesto que no le habría importado. ¿Por qué se había enamorado de él en primer lugar? Siempre lo trato mal, y sin embargo Jack siempre regresaba. Sintio movimiento en su pulmón, justo como le dijo el Maestro Fung. 

Se movían lentamente, reaccionando a los pensamientos negativos de Jack. Y así estuvo por un buen rato, cuando cerca del medio día el maestro fung lo interrumpió. 

\- Jack, está bien, deja de meditar, ahora haremos algo diferente. - Jack abrió los ojos sin creer que ya había pasado tanto tiempo. Observo al Clay parado frente a él.

\- Ahora trabajarás conmigo, compañero. 

Ay, esto iba a doler.

Esta vez se movieron al patio del templo, el sol cálido de verano.

\- Muy bien vaquero, primero debes estar firme en el suelo. ¡Firme! - Clay se acomodó en una posición medio inclinada. -Nada tiene que moverte, eres una Roca.

Jack obedeció a regañadientes. - Las rocas apestan.-

Clay lo miró mal.

\- Pero a ti te quedan muy bien Clay. -

Clay suspiro, e hizo movimientos con los brazos para que Jack lo siguiera.

\- A estas alturas ya debes estar consciente de lo que está sucediendo, ¿Oh no vaquero?

\- Uh... Ustedes me ofrecen ayuda a mi problema y a cambio debo aceptar la tortura de mi cuerpo físico. 

Clay ignoró su comentario y le pidió a Jack que se pusiera en una posición de pelea. A continuación Clay formó una enorme roca y la lanzó hacia Jack logrando que este se quitara rápidamente y gritara.

\- ¡Hey! No sé supone que te quites, vaquero. Debes afrontar el problema. 

\- ¿¡Y como se supone que haga eso!? Me cuerpo es frágil y delicado... 

Clay lo pensó. - Si, es cierto. Eres frágil. - El cowboy formó una roca más pequeñas. -Estoy seguro que puedes con esto. - La lanzo y Jack gritó, luego tosio sus flores blancas sobre el pasto. Clay se quitó el sombrero y se dio cuenta que esto podría ser más difícil de lo que pensaba. 

Las lluvias de verano comenzaron tan pronto como el calor se hacía presente en el templo pasando así los días y las semanas. Clay le enseñó a Jack a desviar los ataques sin moverse de su posición, algo que le parecía mala idea, ya que el era un tipo ágil y delgado, le era más fácil esquivar los ataques evadiendo u huyendo que afrontarlos directamente, eso era más el estilo de alguien corpulento como Clay. A su forma de ver, quien debería ayudarle sería Raimundo, era más ágil, esquivo y liviano, tal vez Omi pero se le subiría el ego además todavía era muy joven. De Kimiko ni hablar. Muy agresiva. 

A veces después de entrenar con Clay y meditar con el maestro Fung, a Jack se le permitía explorar algunos de los libros del templo. Jack había encontrado los poemas de Charles Baudelaire que comenzó a leer durante las noches. Tampoco se le había permitido acudir a los enfrentamientos Xiolin pues el maestro Fung siempre le encargaba algo cuando se activaba uno. Jack lava la loza  
Jack deberías sembrar las flores en el jardín  
Jack ayúdame a preparar la cena  
Jack ven a meditar conmigo.   
Y él odiaba meditar, se distraía muy fácilmente. 

A veces, cuando Jack se encontraba a solas en su dormitorio y Omi decidía no hacerle compañía (Porque carajo, necesitaba compañía), pensaba sobre sus padres. No había sabido nada de ellos en un tiempo incluso desde antes de llegar al templo. También pensaba en Chase, y eso era lo peor, pensar en él hacia que su pecho doliera más, su garganta se secaba y ardía y nunca podía evitar las lágrimas. Las malditas lágrimas. Si le hubieran dicho que amar dolía tanto, el mismo se habría arrancado el corazón. Oh, bueno en realidad no. 

Tosió unas cuantas flores más, con las mejillas húmedas y se quedó dormido. 

Habían habido alrededor de 7 enfrentamientos a lo largo de 2 meses y medio desde que Jack estuvo con los monjes. Chase no había acudido a todos, por supuesto, pero wuya si. 

Chase también había notado la falta de Spicer desde hacía tiempo, para ser exacto justo después del incidente de las torres. Al principio estuvo confundido sin embargo no le tomó la suficiente importancia ya que supuso era obra de los monjes, tal vez de Omi, pero si notó lo raro que actuaba Spicer y su ausencia lo confirmaba más.

\- Wuya. - Llamo de inmediato cuando vio a la bruja llegar a él sin el dichoso wu. Estaba furiosa.

\- ¡Esos malditos monjes! Tan ambicioso con esos wus, no puedo permitir que sigan ganando enfrentamiento tras enfrentamiento. Y esa inútil de Katnappe es una... 

\- Si es tan inútil para ti, ¿Por qué no vuelves a Spicer?

\- A estado con los tontos monjes desde hace un mes o un poco más, no lo sé. No lo e visto en ningún enfrentamiento.

Chase arqueo una elegante ceja. ¿Con los monjes? ¿Por qué? Wuya noto la confusión en su rostros y sonrió. 

\- No lo sé. Debe estar planeando algo. - Mencionó con indiferencia mientras observaba sus uñas. - No es la primera vez que se queda con los monjes después de todo, y de todas formas sabemos que sus planes nunca resultan. No deberíamos preocuparnos por ahora. 

\- Tu no decides eso, bruja. ¿Y cómo es que esa información no me había sido entregada antes?

\- Chase, por favor. Es Jack. 

El hombre inmortal gruñó en respuesta y le dijo a Wuya que se fuera. Esta obedecía de inmediato. Una vez se aseguró de que ella se había ido, acudió a su fuente de Hui y observó a Jack en el templo, recibiendo a los monjes llegar con su wu ganado. 

Traía puesto una ramera negra y unos pantalones deportivos a juego, y no un traje de monje, por lo que la descabellada idea de que Jack había sido tomado como discípulo había sido desechada. ¿Para qué lo querrían ellos de todas formas? ¿Realmente estaba planeando algo? Volvió a observar. 

Los monjes ahora parecían estar probando en Wu en el patio del templo, y aparecían divertidos incluso Jack parecía ser parte de toda esa diversión, lo estaban incluyendo. También noto que el chico parecía más feliz, sin embargo podía ver una tristeza profunda en sus ojos rojos, una melancolía como si estuviera a punto de morir pronto pero reía junto a los demás con verdadera alegría. Un sentimientos realmente confuso. 

Le entregaron el wu a Jack y este comenzó a usarlo torpemente en el proceso. Parecía ser el wu que suelta ráfaga de viento, completamente inútil para él, por supuesto. Cuando Jack lo activó la fuerza del aire lo tiró al suelo bruscamente y esto le hizo a Chase sonreír, por supuesto que Jack era torpe. Clay se acercó a Jack y le ayudó a ponerse de pie y parecía que le indicaba como colocarse firmemente en el suelo. Chase se sorprendió.

Tal vez debería indagar un poco más en esto. Pensó. 

\- Muy bien Jackie, esta es fácil. Pon tus manos en el suelo y siente en tus palmas todos esos minerales de la tierra.

\- Odio ensuciarse más manos.

\- Siempre las tienes sucias de aceite. - Le dijo Kimiko desde donde estaba meditando. Jack la observo molesto. 

\- Silencio, Jack por favor.

El pelirrojo se puso en cunclillas.

\- ¿Qué sientes?

Jack estuvo tentado a decir suciedad sin embargo se resistió y se concentró en los minerales bajo las yemas de sus dedos.

\- Hmm... frio, dureza, siento... algo que se mueve bajo toda esta tierra, como... liquido. No es agua... es... distinto. - Jack abrió los ojos y observó a los monjes alrededor de el. Kimiko y Raimundo sorprendidos, Omi emocionado y Clay lo veía con orgullo.

\- Buen echo, vaquero.

El resto de la tarde Clay le pidió que intentara mover eso que sentía bajo el suelo, Jack no entendía por qué pero tuvo que obedecer. Estuvo por horas sin resultados hasta que la luna apareció en el cielo y Jack molesto, se sentó en el suelo donde había dejado regadas sus claveles blancas. Tosia menos flores cada vez, sin embargo aún salían flores enteras, suspiró y tomó una de sus claveles en sus manos. Mientras observaba el cielo iba arrancando una los pétalos de su flor. SU flor.

Como extrañaba sus robots, su laboratorio, el pudin de plátano, el olor a aceite... a Chase. Suspiro y tosio un par de pétalos juguetones que escaparon de sus pulmones. Extrañaba demasiado a Chase, visitarlo y si, sabía que sus visitas duraban poco antes de ser echado por sus felinos, pero Jack podía notar como Chase disfrutaba sus ocurrencias a veces.

\- Ah, Chase. - Susurro melancólico. 

\- Spicer.

Jack se puso de pies de inmediato cuando escuchó la voz y se encontró de inmediato con los ojos de Chase Young, brillando en medio de la noche. El pelirrojo sentía como se le revolvía el estómago, se aceleró su corazón y las piernas le temblaban y aún así se puso en posición de pelea. 

Chase sonrió de medio lado, jack no gritó como solía hacerlo y parecía a la defensiva lo cual era extraño.

\- Creí haberte escuchado decir mi nombre, Spicer. - Dijo con una sonrisa juguetona en sus labios mientras rodeaba a Jack.

Este por su lado sabia que Chase estaba jugando al depredador. 

\- Sabes, Jack. - Oh, Dios. Chase lo acababa de llamar por su nombre, sintió que su corazón brincaba. - Eh notado tu ausencia estos días. ¿A que se debe? ¿Ahora eres el jardinero de los monjes?- Chase tomó uno de los claveles a los pies de Jack. Era una flor hermosa, debía admitir Chase, con una fragancia única y de un color blanco completamente uniforme.

\- Suelta eso. - Dijo Jack con recelo casi arrastrando las palabras sorprendido de si mismo al hablarle así al señor de la guerra, pero ver a Chase admirando SUS flores le parecía incorrecto, asqueroso.

Esas malditas flores que le han estado causando dolor y un contacto directo con la muerte desde el primer día, eran el recordatorio de sus sentimientos por Chase. 

Y él solo las observaba como algo más, simples flores que se marchitan y se olvidan. Pero las flores de Jack no se marchitan ni su aroma se acaba. - No las toques. Te prohibo que las toques, son MIS flores. - Le gritó. 

El Guerrero dejó caer la flor y lo observo detenidamente para después desaparecer. 

Una vez que desapareció, Jack pudo respirar nuevamente, no lo atacó, no intentó matarlo. Solo se fue. Y nervioso, asustado y con sus emociones a flor de piel, Jack vomitó claveles blancas. 

Después de ese encuentro, Chase estaba convencido de que algo extraño ocurría con Spicer y comienza a espiarlo cautelosamente durante una semana. Pronto se dio cuenta que Jack siempre está rodeado de esas flores, las tiene en su habitación, a veces las está plantando en el jardín, cuando medita están ahí, y a veces cuando entrena aparecen de repente a sus pies. 

También nota como al meditar siempre esta acompañado del maestro fung, y es este mismo quien le da instrucciones al dragón de la tierra para que este vaya y entrene con Spicer. Todo parecía demasiado raro así que pasada la semana, Chase Young piensa que es tiempo de hacerle una visita amistosa a Maestro Fung. 

El maestro Fung se encontraba en su recámara estudiando un pergamino antiguo que trataba sobre la enfermedad de hanahaki. De ahí había sacado los tés que secaban poco a poco las flores en los pulmones, pero se daba cuenta que eso no ayudaría por siempre. Si quería que Jack se quedara con ellos, debía ayudarlo.

El trabajo fue difícil pues el pergamino estaba escrito en una lengua muerta, sin embargo hacía todo lo posible por intentar traducir lo mejor que podía, y justo estaba por terminar de traducir una cura alternativa cuando sintió otra presencia en la habitación. Dejo la pluma a un lado y suspiro con calma. 

\- Chase Young. Un placer tenerlo de visita ¿Desea té o café?

Chase gruñó. - Esta no es una visita social, Fung.

\- Eso lamentaba. - El viejo se levantó de su silla y encaró a Chase. - ¿Esta aquí por Omi? 

\- Sabes por quién estoy aquí. 

\- Ah, claro. Te aseguro que Spicer está aquí por voluntad propia.

\- ¿Qué pretenden? - Cuestiono Chase. -Y no te atrevas a mentirme, sabes bien que detecto las mentiras. - Chase mostró una mano con garras afiladas y su mirada reptiliana. 

\- Por supuesto. Seguro ha oído hablar de la enfermedad Hanahaki. 

\- Es tan antigua que pensé que solo era un mito. 

\- Bueno, cualquiera lo pensaría, pero me temo que es tan Real como los inmortales de 1500 años. 

Chase entre cerro los ojos. No detectaba la mentira con su agudo olfato.

\- Y me temo que Jack la padece. 

El maestro Fung guardó silencio observando la reacción del otro hombre, este sin embargo no se inmutó en lo más mínimo. 

\- Ha venido a mi con la esperanza de que lo ayude, y eso estoy haciendo. - Camino hacia su escritorio y tomó una de las flores de Jack que estaban al lado de los pergaminos y se la entregó a Chade. Esta la tomo con cuidado. Era una de esas flores de las que siempre estaba rodeado Jack, se veía fresca y aún conservaba su aroma. 

\- Esta flor tiene más de una semana, no se marchita ni se acaba su fragancia. En realidad no parece marchitarse con nada. Si no lo ayudo pronto morirá. 

Chase guardó silencio mientras escuchaba a Fung y observaba la flor en sus manos. ¿Jack muriendo de una enfermedad tan rara que se consideraba una fantasía? ¿Qué tan mala suerte debes tener? 

En realidad una o dos veces llegó a leer sobre el hanahaki, y le llegó el rumor de una persona por la zona de Rusia que había muerto de eso, pero solo fueron rumores. Si lo recordaba bien... el Hanahaki es la enfermedad del amor no correspondidos. 

Eso significa... 

\- ¿Y quién es? - pregunto Chase. El maestro Fung arqueo una ceja.

\- Jack parece querer mantenerlo en privado. No me lo dijo.

\- Mientes. - Gruño Chase.

\- En realidad si me mencionó algo, parece que ese alguien no dudaría en lanzarlo a los tigres si llegara a enterarse. Aún que el cree que esa persona ya lo sabe. 

\- Y cree bien. - Chase lanzó la flor al piso y la piso con desagrado ante la marida del maestro fung.

\- Parece que me interese por nada, después de todo si el bicho muere... bueno, me retiro. 

Y con eso el guerrero desapareció del lugar dejando al anciano con un nudo en la garganta. Se agachó y levantó la flor aplastada del piso con tristeza y volvió a su pergamino.

" La enfermedad es rara y muy antigua, no tiene un origen exacto y a través de los años a sido olvidada y tomada como algo fantástico o imposible como las hadas o las sirenas." 

Según una leyenda que encontró de unos pobladores chinos hace cientos de años, hubo unos amantes que jamás se pudieron decir lo que sentían, pero ellos sabían que era mutuos, o así lo creían hasta que uno de ellos le arranco el corazón al otro y oculto su cuerpo en un arroyo entre la maleza. El cuerpo en vez de pudrirse comenzó a vomitar flores silvestres que florecían todo el año. Desde entonces se dice que cuando uno está a punto de confesar sus sentimientos dice la frase "Siento que voy a vomitar flores". 

" Esta peculiar enfermedad conocida también como la enfermedad del amor no correspondido se cree puede iniciar después de que el individuo fuera rechazado por la misma persona constantemente y durante años. O si el afectado muriera de una forma sorpresiva sin expresar sus sentimientos, renacerá con esta enfermedad hasta poder expresarlos.

Al igual, las flores que el enfermo tosiera dependerá de la clase de sentimientos que profesa. Las más populares son las rosas, el flor de cerezo, las violetas, el girasol, los claveles y las amapolas. "

Clavel blanco: conocido como la flor de las novias, representa el amor puro y sincero, la inocencia y la dulzura. Es la flor que más suave trate los pulmones junto con la flor de cerezo. "

" La infección puede ser removida o eliminada a través de una cirugía donde se deshacen de la flor desde la raíz llevándose consigo los sentimientos para siempre o en algunos casos, eliminando la capacidad de amar como daño colateral."

Jack, asustado comienza a arrancar los pétalos de su clavel.

\- Si usted remueve las flores que crecen en mi no moriré. - El maestro Fung asiente. - Pero seré incapaz de volver a enamorarme. 

El maestro Fung volvió a asentir mientras bebía un poco de té. No le podía contar cuando Chase estuvo esa noche con él, pero por como se comportó, amarlo era un peso que le quitaría a Jack con mucho gusto. 

\- Entiendo que es una decisión difícil, Jack. Y entiendo también si prefieres no hacerlo, pero debes decidir pronto, si las flores llegan a tu corazón, morirás, y a juzgar por como va avanzando la enfermedad, será más pronto de lo que crees, podrías no llegar ni al año y necesitamos encontrar a alguien con dotes mágicos para que nos ayude.

Jack, abrumado, decidió pensarlo y el maestro Fung le dio el día libre para que lo piense. El pelirrojo se queda en su habitación la mayor parte del día y no bajó a comer, ni siquiera dejó entrar a Omi cuando este fue a verlo.

Se recostado sobre la cama, estaba enamorado de Chase, eso es seguro, pero esta consciente que ni en un millón de años sería correspondido. Si, vivirá pero bajo que costó, no podría volver a enamorarse de nadie, aun que qué caso tiene de todos modos, dudaba que alguien lo amara de vuelta. 

Jack tenía la culpa por enamorarse de Chase, tan inalcanzable como era, no podía aspirar a algo más real. Demonios.

\- Que tal, Jack.

Jack giró su rostro para encontrarse con Wuya en su recámara, sonriendo como siempre

\- Hey, Wuya.

\- ¿Ahora eres un niño del bien? - Pregunto la mujer mientras comenzaba a explorar la habitación llena de flores. Jack hizo un gesto de asco.

\- Diablos, no.

\- Pasas mucho tiempo aquí. - La bruja tomo un plato mal trecho de metal. 

\- Es que me metí en un pequeño problema.

\- Que extraño, era una de mis opciones, también pensé que estabas planeando algo que te salio mal.

\- Wuya, necesito tu ayuda. - La mujer levantó la vista. Jack se acercó a ella y comenzó a toser, colocó una mano sobre su boca mientras lo hacía y Wuya, confundía, no sabía que hacer. Cuando Jack se detuvo, le mostró un clavel blanco en perfectas condiciones, al igual que todas lás demás flores en la habitación. 

\- Estoy muriendo.-

La bruja dejó caer el plato al suelo.

\- Hanahaki. 

\- Si.

\- ¿Desde cuándo?

\- No le sé, unos meses. 

\- ¿Quién?

\- ... 

Al no recibir respuesta, la mujer dio un paso al frente y abrazó a Jack y no fue hasta ese momento que él se soltó a llorar. Wuya nunca fue afectuosa con él, pero ella lo consideraba casi como a un hijo y sentía cierta responsabilidad por lo que le pasara pues ella lo introdujo a todo este mundo. Wuya lo dejó llorar en sus brazos y cuando Jack se detuvo estuvieron en silencio unos minutos.

\- El maestro fung puede ayudarme, solo necesita a alguien con dotes mágicos. Por favor, ayúdame.

\- ¿Estas seguro de esto?

\- ¿A caso tengo opción? Si no hago algo, probablemente moriré en unas semanas. Esta es mi única salida.

Wuya ni siquiera mencionó el poder confesar sus sentimientos si su única opción era morir o confesar, jack elegiría morir.

\- De acuerdo.

Jack se limpió los ojos con desdén y se arrodilló y tomo el pequeño plato de metal del suelo. Era pequeño y plano. Lo tomo entre sus manos y frente a los ojos de Wuya, transformista el recipiente mal echo metálico en un broche de mariposa y se lo entrego.

\- Llevo practicando esta semana a hacer eso, se ve lindo, ¿No? Creo que mi enfermedad me permite hacer esas cosas, si no estuviera muriendo, lo disfrutaría más. Iré a decirse al Maestro Fung, espera aquí.

Jack salió de la habitación y Wuya se quedo atónita viendo el broche entre sus manos. Si, se veía algo tosco pero para ser creado de la nada... Jack era... Oh Dios. 

\- Eres un idiota. - Dijo Wuya con cariño mientras apretaba el broche con fuerza en su mano. 

El Maestro Fung le dio un té y jack se quedó dormido a los pocos minutos cuando Wuya entró a la habitación con un recipiente, agua y unas toallas limpias. 

\- Espero que sepa lo que hace. - Le advirtió la bruja al anciano antes de iniciar con el procedimiento. 

Wuya llegó a la Ciudadela pocas horas después, cerca de la medianoche y fue en busca de Chase encontrandolo en la biblioteca rodeado de libros y pergaminos antiguos. Cuando el hombre levantó la vista hacia ella, Wuya le lanzó el broche a la mesa con una mueca de disgusto y una mano de a la cintura.

Chase tomó el broche y, aún que se veía tosco, debía admitir que era hermoso.

\- ¿Ahora me vas a presumir tus alhajas inservibles? 

\- Me lo dio Jack.

Chase frunció el ceño. -Así que fuiste a verlo. 

\- Quería saber por qué te tiene tan intrigado. Ahora lo sé.- Dijo Wuya, quitándole el broche de la mano y acomodandoselo en el pelo. 

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Nuestro dragón de metal. Es él.


	2. El hombre que no deja ir

Jack despertó la mañana del siguiente día en su habitación, las cortinas estaban corridas sobre su ventana y la tenue luz de la mañana iluminaba el lugar. Hacia frío y la garganta le dolía horriblemente. 

Jack se removió incómodamente en su propia cama, la sabana no le brindaba suficiente calor a su cuerpo y rápidamente se dio cuenta de que estaba sudando frío. Se tocó suavemente el cuello y sintió vendajes alrededor de su delgada garganta, no podía hablar y el olor de agua estancada le llegó fuertemente, observó a su lado, a su escrito con flores ahora marchitas y libros cuidadosamente ordenados. 

Sobre un recipiente perfectamente limpio había raíces putrefactas y agua sucia. 

Jack sintió el asco subir sobre su esófago y después una arcada. Le dolía el pecho también. Con dificultad se paró de la cama, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo cuando escucho un ruido fuerte venir del pasillo cerca de su cuarto, Jack sintió su estómago contraerse violentamente en su interior cuando abrió la puerta de su habitación y camino por el pasillo. 

Dios, quería vomitar. 

El piso helado dolía bajo su pies y Jack se tomó un momento ante la sensación de las arcadas. Los sonidos eran cada vez más claros, eran dos voces.  
Camino lo suficiente para ver al maestro de espalda a él y frente a él, Chase Young.  
Si su garganta está reseca, ahora estaba seguro de que ardía más. El Maestro Fung Hablo. 

\- No tienes ninguna razón para estar aquí, Chase Young. Sabes que no eres bienvenido.  
\- Tengo una buena razón para estar aquí, Fung. Me mentiste. 

Jack sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo al escuchar la voz fría de Chase retumbar sobre el pasillo oscuro para luego reír 

\- No, Chase Young, te dije lo que querías saber.  
\- Incluso ahora estas mintiendo.  
\- Jack ahora está bajo mi protección, ¡Vete! 

Jack trago saliva con dificultad, ¿Chase estaba aquí, por él? Algo dolió en su pecho. Ahora que lo pensaba, se sentía más ligero. Ver a Chase le causaba temor, imponente como era, Jack se preguntó porque no lo notó antes. 

\- ¿Por qué no nos sacas de peleas, Spicer? 

Jack dio un respingón ante la mención de su nombre, inconscientemente dio un paso atrás. La presencia del guerrero inmortal, aún que antes le fascinaba, ahora solo le erizaba la piel. 

\- Spicer. - Volvió a llamar, esta vez con molestia en su voz.  
\- E-eh. - Musito con nervios. La sola acción le envió una descarga de dolor en su tráquea.  
\- Ven, aquí. - Le dijo, como si Jack fuera un perro amaestrado. Jack observó al maestro Fung, sin embargo al estar de espaldas Jack no pudo ver su rostro. - ¡Spicer! - Gruño el señor Dragón. 

Jack negó con la cabeza lentamente.  
Sudor frío. 

\- ¿No? 

Jack volvió a negar. Chase se burló. 

\- Escucha gusano. - El inmortal se acercó. - Te acabo de dar una orden. 

Jack cayó al piso.  
El maestro Fung se interpuso entre ambos. 

\- Ya te lo dije, Chase Young, tu no eres bienvenido aquí. ¡Vete!  
\- Esto no es tu asunto, viejo mugroso.- Chase lanzó una patada que el maestro Fung esquivó con dificultad. 

Jack se levantó del suelo. No podía permitir que lastimaran al hombre que le acababa de salvar la vida, se sentía en deuda. Las emociones a flor de piel, sentimientos encontrados le hicieron querer vomitar. Por un lado, el hombre que había amado durante tantos años ahora le producía terror puro, el sabia que el amor es ciego, pero el nunca había notado lo aterrador que el Chase y su aura de destrucción y superioridad. Y ahora le caía con balde de agua fría, Chase no dudaría en matarlo si le presentaba inconvenientes, en el mejor de los casos Jack no era más que un objeto para Chase. 

Cuando el pelirrojo estuvo de pie, avanzó aún con dudas antes los dos hombres en combate y sin querer pensarlo mucho, tomó el brazo de Chase y tiró de él con fuerza. El Guerrero inmortal volvió su atención a él, sorprendido. Su distracción causó un golpe del Maestro Fung en la cara. Jack se alejó y Chase en el suelo le gritó furioso. 

Jack temblaba. El maestro Fung le hizo señas sobre algo, pero no podía saber a que se refería. Chase se puso de pie y tomó al maestro Fung del pie, arrojándolo y chocando contra la pared. 

Sus oídos sumaban, la adrenalina recorría su cuerpo, vio a Chase poner su atención sobre él, una mirada fría, Jack sabía que esto no se lo perdonaría. El hombre mayor camino hacia él. Jack se puso en una posición de combate torpemente. 

Permanece firme, Jack. Pensó. Permanece firme como dijo Clay. 

Cuando Chase estaba listo para golpearlo, Jack le esquivó con relativa facilidad, Chase notó esto con furia. Esa escoria había aprendido trucos nuevos.  
A los ojos de extraños, parecían estar en una danza, Chase atacaba, Jack esquivaba. 

El joven pelirrojo sabía que no podía estar evitando por siempre los ataques de su oponente, él sabía que tenía que intentar golpear. 

Aún que de forma poco elegante y, hasta se podría decir tosca, Jack pudo atinar una patada a la quijada de Chase. Hubo un silencio después de eso, Chase se inmóvil en su lugar, Jack respiraba pesadamente, rodo su cuerpo temblaba. 

\- ¡Chase Young! - Grito Omi mientras corría en su ayuda, atacando de inmediato al mencionado. Detrás de niño venían los otros 3 monjes. 

El señor de la guerra ignoró esto y se concentró en sentir su quijada antes maltratada por el pelirrojo. Había algo de sangre cayendo de la comisura de sus labios. Un fluido gutural salió. 

\- Pequeña larva humana... ¡Como te atreves! 

Ante el sentido de peligro y la adrenalina, Jack movió sus brazos de manera casi sobre humana. La desesperación y el miedo lo invadieron. Chase y los monjes se detuvieron observando el extraño comportamiento del chico, movimientos torpes y a la vez fluidos en armonía. Sus brazos en sincronía con sus dedos.  
Las varillas que servían de soporta para ese pasillo del tempo se desprendieron rompiendo las paredes de mármol y ladrillo dejándose ver, doblándose y retorciéndose grotescamente frente a sus ojos. El sonido del metal crujiendo fue asqueroso.  
De un momento a otro las tuberías se desprendieron dejando salir chorros de agua.  
Clay corrió a sostener las paredes que pronto se derrumbaron sobre ellos con ayuda de Raimundo. Omi se encargó de las tuberías de agua logrando que estas dejarán de fugarse.  
Chase avanzó hacia Jack. 

\- ¡ Ahhh ¡ - Jack gritó. Parecía estar haciendo una fuerza sobre humana. Sangre fresca brotó de su boca. 

Las varillas y tuberías se movieron como serpientes, torpes y ruidosas alrededor de las piernas del hombre que caminaba hacia él impidiéndole seguir avanzando.  
Chase miró el metal prensándose alrededor de su cuerpo, luego miró a Jack. Su postura era terrible, podía notar como sus piernas temblaban al igual que sus brazos lo cuales estaban estirado en su dirección, estaba cubierto de sudor y de su boca goteaba sangre y sus ojos, Oh, sus ojos. Era el terror, la angustia y el dolor lo que veía en esos ojos rubíes, Chase sabia que Jack solo seguía de pie por pura fuerza de voluntad. Por el miedo a la muerte. 

Luego, Chase observó a su alrededor, los monjes lo rodeaban, el maestro Fung, ya de pie, se sostenía en kimiko. 

\- Interesante. - Dijo. 

Volvió su vista a Jack quien apretó los dientes haciendo sus brazos hacia arriba. Sintió como las varillas y la tubería estrechaba su cuerpo.  
En un instante Chase desapareció de la escena. 

Jack finalmente se dejó caer al suelo, cansado y herido vomitó sobre el suelo del templo, bilis combinado con sangre, su cuerpo temblaba violentamente. Sintió la mano de Omi acariciando su espalda en un intento por reconfortarlo.  
Su visión se desvanecía lentamente sus oídos seguían zumbando violentamente, casi medio inconsciente saboreó el hierro de su sangre en la lengua. 

. 

Chase Young estaba furioso, rugía y gruñía con fuerza, cuando llegó a su ciudadela sus guerreros felinos huyeron al sentir su presencia, Wuya , quien se encontraba cerca a la escena, presenció como la bestia de piel escamosa tomaba el control rompiendo y desgarrando a su paso tal cual haciendo un gran berrinche.  
La bruja no lo pensó dos veces antes de desaparecer del lugar, sin embargo si estaba preocupada por Jack y pensó que ahora seria un buen momento y aprovecharía su tiempo para ir y echarle un ojo al joven pelirrojo. 

Por otro lado por supuesto que Chase había sentido la presencia de Wuya acercarse y desaparecer, y no la podía culpar por huir como solida hacerlo, en estos momentos Chase prefería estar solo. No podía comprender por qué estaba tan molesto. ¿Con Jack?, ¿Los monjes?, ¿Wuya?, ¿El mismo?. El enorme monstruo se calmó, respirando pesadamente mirando a su alrededor. Se quedó quieto unos minutos antes de avanzar a su biblioteca privada.  
Una vez dentro la bestia desapareció dejando a su paso al Guerrero inmortal, su rostro no presentaba perturbación alguna, el hombre caminó hasta su escritorio y tomó con elegancia una fina caja de caoba barnizada sobre su escritorio, la acerco a su rostro para olerla con cuidado, cerrando los ojos y acariciando la tapa. Cualquiera que lo viera diría que había nostalgia en la forma en la que tocaba ese objeto. 

Ahora, solo, Chase podía pensar con más calma. No entendía mucho sobre sus pensamientos actuales, a él, como Chase Young no le importaba Jack Spicer. Era molesto, infantil, desagradable... sin embargo era consciente de que en estos momentos era útil para él.  
Otro asunto era su dragón interior, para él, Jack Spicer era algo de su propiedad, como un objeto o una juguete, y al sentir rechazo de este... simplemente era inaceptable. 

Chase abrió los ojos, mirando hacia el techo de su biblioteca, dejando la caja sobre el escritorio nuevamente, junto a papeles y pergaminos antiguos. 

"¿Por qué lo piensas tanto? ¡Ve por mi juguete!, ¡Quiero mi juguete!" 

Chase cerró los ojos. 

"De ningún forma, si el no quiere estar con nosotros simplemente no podemos hacer nada, aceptémoslo y busquemos otros aliados. " Contesto Chase. La bestia resoplo." 

"Eres débil, siempre lo has sido. Si lo dejas ir ahora te arrepentirás por siempre. " 

Chase se frotó el entrecejo. Por Dios, quería que ese bestia se callara de una maldita vez. "¿Cómo puedes saberlo tú? No eres más que un demonio atrapado en mi, deja de ser tan infantil. El chico no nos pertenece, no es tu juguete." Chase tomo asiento en su silla frente al escritorio, observando desinteresado los papeles. 

Lizard se burló, la migraña aparecía vez más. "Soy parte de ti, se como te sientes y conozco tus deseos, somos uno solo. Tu también crees que nos pertenece porque te recuerda a él y si lo dejas lejos de nosotros, lo lamentaras, así como cada día de tu inmortal vida lamenta la pérdida de Jin." 

Chase se puso de pie abruptamente, arrojó los pergaminos sobre el piso violentamente y gritó a la nada en su biblioteca.  
\- ¡NO HABLES SOBRE ÉL! ¡Maldita sea, no pronuncie su jodido nombre! - Chase señaló a la nada. - ¡ Te recuerdo que el responsable de que él ya no esté más aquí eres tú, por tu jodida culpa! ¡Tu, pedazo de mierda! - Furioso, Chase se cubrió ambos oídos con sus manos, no queriendo escuchar a su dragón interior responder, sin embargo su respuesta fue el silencio. 

. 

Wuya aparecía en el templo cuando el sol estaba por esconderse al horizonte, se sorprendió al ver una parte del dicho templo destrozada. Camino por el lugar hasta llegar a la habitación de Jack. Cuando abrió la puerta se dio cuenta de que el niño seguía durmiendo en su cama, con un paño sobre su frente.  
La mujer entró y tomó asiento al pie de la cama y lo observó. Si, era una bruja heylin y sin duda había maldad en su corazón, pero alguna vez fue una mujer humana y aún dentro de su ser conservaba sentimientos nobles, ver a Jack así le recorría la conciencia.  
La puerta se abrió y vio entrar al pequeño monje del agua. 

\- ¡Wuya! ¿Qué haces aquí? - Grito Omi, poniéndose en una posición de ataque, dejando caer el cubo de agua. La bruja torció los ojos.  
\- Relájate pequeño, solo quería saber como estaba Jack.  
\- ¿Por qué te interesaría?- Pregunto con verdadera confusión.  
\- Porqué... - Dijo Wuya, después se arrepintió. - Eso no es de tu incumbencia.  
\- Lo es si involucra a mi amigo Jack, tengo que cuidarlo.  
\- Como sea, ahora veo que esta en buenas manos, de todos modos solo quería estar lejos de Chase por un rato...  
Omi no respondió, solo le ofreció un asentimiento de cabeza y avanzó hacia el joven en la cama, retirando el palo de su frente. 

\- De cualquier manera, no confío en ti, eres malvada.  
\- Si, lo soy. Y sin embargo me preocupo por Jack.  
Escucho como Omi chasqueo la lengua, lo cual le sorprendió.  
\- ¿Realmente te importa, eh? - Pregunto la mujer con desdén.  
\- Me importa mucho, y me seria más cómodo si todos los heylin se alejaran pronto de él. - Respondió molesto. La mujer mayor no supo que responder ante eso, había algo en su voz que no supo, y no quería identificar. 

. 

Jack despertó horas después, por la noche. Su cabeza dolía al igual que se garganta y en general todo su cuerpo, sus ojos pesadamente intentaban acoplarse a la oscuridad.  
Cuando se puso de piel se mareo un poco y pronto se dio cuanta que había comido algo en rodo el día. Con dolor salió de su habitación hasta la cocina, pasando por el pasillo destruido del incidente aún fresco en su memoria. Un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal. 

Cuando pudo comer algo, Jack paseo por los jardines del templo, la luna llena iluminaba su camino y la noche estaba callada y fresca, Jack supuso que la lluvia había pasado hace poco. Pronto, Jack se detuvo frente a aquéllas flores que una vez crecían dentro de él, ahora marchitas a sus pies, sobre la tierra húmeda.  
El joven se arrodilló y tomó uno de esos claveles en sus pálidas manos. ¿Eso era todo? ¿Se habían ido?. 

Un nudo se formó en su estómago y un pensamiento se formó en su mente, el cual negó rápidamente. Las quiero de vuelta. 

Un crujir se escuchó detrás de él, Jack se congeló. El mismo dragón de cómodo aparecía en su vista, el animal le devolvió la mirada nuevamente, y, una vez más, se fue entre la oscuridad de la noche.  
Jack sonrió, ¿Esto se volvería una rutina? Se pudo de pie, con la flor marchita aún en su mano. Suspiro y observo la luna.  
¿Debería volver a casa? No sería buena idea, quería expuesto a cualquier tipo de venganza de Chase, no, obviamente estar con los monjes es su mejor opción. ¿Y sus padres? ¿Si quiera notaron su ausencia? ¿Qué hay de sus robots? ¿Debería ir por ellos?  
Jack observó sus manos. ¿Y sobre los que sucedió esa mañana? ¿Acaso... era magia? ¿De verdad Jack había logrado hacer todo ese desastre?  
Desde donde estaba, movió sus manos como si intentara atraer algo. No funcionada. ¿Por qué no funcionaba? 

\- Con esa postura solo lograras romperte una costilla, si es que logras atraer algo. 

Jack saltó sobre su lugar, observando al señor de la guerra aparecer desde la oscuridad. 

\- Necesitas mantenerte firme, el metal es un subgénero de la tierra, es pesado. Es duro.  
Jack lo miro asustado, sin mover su cuerpo en una improvisada posición de defensa. Chase, si embargo, decidió ignorarlo y caminar hasta las flores marchitas a espaldas de Jack quien estaba tan nervioso que decidió no voltear.  
\- Sin la fuerza y entrenamiento suficiente, el manejo de este elemento podría romperte los huesos fácilmente. - Chase se inclinó y tomó una de las flores. - Eres frágil, Jack. Me pregunto por qué... - El hombre olió la flor sin aroma, sin embargo el percibió algo. Olía a putrefacción. - Por qué fuiste el elegido para este elemento... -  
\- A-hh... - Susurro Jack, Chase volvió su atención a el, Jack había vuelto un poco su cabeza, apenas lo suficiente para ver al otro hombre detrás de él.  
\- No puedes hablar... - Chase volvió a observar la flor. - Están marchitas porqué las arrancaron desde la raíz⁸... -  
El joven fue bajando las manos con cuidado, como si Chase fuera una especia de animal salvaje que al menor ruido podría atacar. Quería voltear, quería verlo y, por una última vez, admirar ese elegancia fatal que lo caracterizaba. No quería temerle. 

\- ¿Sabes? Eh admirado tu progreso las últimas semanas, puedo decir que estoy realmente sorprendido. Aún que seguía consiente de que eras un cobarde, ahora solo pienso... - Chase observo la flor en sus manos para dejarla caes al barro bajo sus pies. - Que sacrificarse algo que estabas dispuesto a conservar solo para no morir. Aún que ese algo me incluida a mi. Supongo que no me eras tan leal como me gustaba pensar.  
\- Chase... - Volvió a susurrar Jack, su voz era tan áspera, toda su garganta protestó en dolor por el esfuerzo que le suponía hablar. Otra vez, pensó Jack, otra vez que se lastima por complacer al otro hombre.  
\- ¿Si, Jack? - Respondió, el pelirrojo podría sentir un hormigueo recorriendo su columna, Chase caminaba lentamente alrededor del niño, una sonrisa adornaba su rostro y sus ojos brillaban como dos luciérnagas en una profunda oscuridad. Se detuvo frente a Jack.  
\- Hmmm... Ahh... - Jack se esforzó por poder decir lo que quería, tratando de dejar su dolor a un lado, aún que sentía que su garganta se desgarrada con la menor acción.  
\- Si no puedes hablar, no lo fuerces. - Le dijo Chase, tomándolo de los hombros con firmeza. Jack parecía desfallecer. - Si te quedas conmigo, podrías hacer grandes cosas, Jack. ¿Tu abuela no estaría orgullosa de eso? ¿Eso no es algo que ella querría para ti? 

Jack se soltó del agarre del otro hombre, molesto. ¿Estaba tratando de chantajearlo con su abuela muerta? Eso era muy bajo. Demasiado.  
El joven lo observó, escupiendo en su cara. Segundos después comprendió que esa había sido una mala decisión tan pronto el guerrero inmortal lo tomó del cuello, su cuerpo golpeó con el barro frío del suelo. El agarre de su cuello le impedía respirar correctamente. 

\- Estúpido mocoso, no tientes tu suerte. - La presión en su cuello aumento, Jack habría querido gritar si pudiera. - Eh asesinado a otras personas por menos que esto. 

Chase finalmente lo soltó, Jack comenzó a toser, desde el suelo, intentando recuperar el aire perdido. El hombre mayor lo observo desde arriba. 

\- Perdonaré tu insolencia, solo por esta vez. Ten en cuenta, Spicer, no soy un hombre piadoso.  
Chase sonrió, alzando su pierna hasta que su calzado piso la cara del joven tirado en el barro. 

\- Sin embargo, si soy rencoroso y no e olvidado lo que hiciste esta mañana. Lo pasaré por alto, pero necesitas una lección, para que aprendas a respetar a su maestro. - Chase presionó su pie sobre el rostro de Jack el cual hizo un quejido ahogado. Toda su pálida piel se manchaba de marrón.  
\- Besa mi pie, Spicer. - Presionó más, Jack movió con dificultad su cara lejos de Chase, pero solo consiguió un puntapié en la quijada, lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerlo sangrar. - Que desagradable. 

Jack gimió adolorido. La sangre caliente se deslizaba por su garganta y mentón. Chase se inclinó tomando entre sus manos el rostro pálido manchado de sangre, barro y lágrimas.  
Se acercó a su oído y susurró:  
\- Tus habilidades podrán serme de utilidad ahora, pero nunca olvides esto. Sigues siendo un gusano, Spicer, ese siempre será tu lugar.  
El hombre mayor soltó su rostro , dejándolo caer contra la tierra y lodo nuevamente. Jack pudo escuchar sus pasos alejándose de él.  
\- Si cambias de opinión, sucio gusano, te estaré esperando. Pero mi paciencia y tiempo tiene un límite. 

. 

Jack despertó horas después por la mañana, ni siquiera recordaba haberse quedado dormido sobre la suciedad. La voz de Omi se escuchaba gritando y sintió como lo tomaban en brazos levantándolo del suelo. Era Clay. 

\- ¡Ni siquiera escuchamos nada anoche! ¿Quién pudo hacer algo así?  
\- Creo que es obvio quien, ¡Wuya! 

Jack movió brazos atrayendo la atención de los monjes. Omi corrió hacia él. 

\- ¡Jack! ¿Cómo te sientes?  
El joven negó con la cabeza, limpiándose la cara torpemente. Se sentía mal, abrumado, molesto y humillado.  
\- ¿Quién te hizo esto, Jack? ¿Fue Chase? - Pregunto Kimiko.  
Jack asintió. Quería llorar, pero era lo suficientemente orgullo como para hacerlo frente a los monjes. Solo deseaba volver a como eran cosas antes, todo era más sencillo de esa forma. Los monjes podían ver la frustración y la impotencia en la pequeña cara amoratada de Jack, intentaban encontrar palabras de apoyo que brindarle sin embargo no encontraron ninguna. 

\- Creo que tenemos una conversación pendiente, Jack. - Dijo el maestro Fung haciéndose notar finalmente.  
\- Llévenlo a asearse. - Pidió. 

Jack tomó un pequeño baño, limpiándose correctamente el rostro y le prepararon un té y algo de pan tostado. Era raro, ahora todo el ambiente se sentía pesado y Jack estaba tan desanimado que parecía no notarlo. 

\- ¿Qué podemos hacer nosotros? - Preguntó Kimiko preocupada en el comedor del templo.  
\- Obviamente no nos queda hacer nada más que cuidar a Jack de Chase Young. - Le respondió el Dragón del aire.  
\- No podemos cuidarlo toda la vida, compañero. - Hablo Clay. - Tenemos que enseñarle a defenderse.  
\- Ni siquiera nosotros nos podemos decentes individualmente de alguien como Chase. - Dijo Raimundo.  
\- Eh incluso si Jack pudiera defenderse el solo, dudo que realmente comprenda la magnitud del poder que lleva. - Comentó Kimiko.  
\- En realidad. - Raimundo se detuvo a pensarlo un momento. - Me atrevo a decir que Jack no tiene ni idea.  
\- ¿Cómo no podría darse cuenta? ¿No es el mismo quien se hace llamar chico GENIO del mal? - Dijo Clay.  
\- Podrá ser un genio y crear un láser con un limón y una tostadora, pero el chico no es muy avispado que digamos, ¿Cierto?. - Cuestiono Kimiko. 

Lo monjes se quedaron pensándolo un rato. ¿De verdad no se daba cuenta? 

\- No importa si aún no lo sabe. - Hablo Omi de repente. - El maestro Fung hablará con el pronto. Lo sabrá, ¿Pero qué pasa si quiere irse?- Dijo Omi con tristeza en su voz. Raimundo y Kimiko se miraron preocupados entre sí. 

. 

El Maestro Fung visitó la habitación de Jack cerca del atardecer. Cuando entro vio al chico en su escritorio, con cables y circuitos a su alrededor. ¿De dónde había sacado eso? Debió desmantelar la secadora de pelo de Kimiko de nuevo. 

\- Me da gusto saber que estas bien, joven Jack.- Dijo el Maestro, llamando de inmediato la atención del adolescente. - ¿Cómo se siente tu garganta ahora?  
\- Mejor, gracias Maestro Fung. - Hablo Jack con su voz rasposa.  
\- Muy bien. Acerca de la charla, hay algunas cosas que e querido hablar contigo desde hace un par de días. - Jack lo escucho con atención. El anciano continuó.  
\- Como sabrás, y con vergüenza debo confesar que ayudarte no fue algo que hice con la más pura intención.  
\- ¿Qué?  
\- Veras, había algo en ti que me hizo pensar que posee poderes mágicos en tu interior. No estaba seguro de que clase, por eso te mantuve cerca. Pronto me di cuanta de algo que me dejó sorprendido...  
\- ¿Y que es?  
\- Hay más de 4 elementos, y, de echo el aire no se consideraba un elemento hasta hace pocos siglos. A lo que quiero llegar, es que tu eres un quinto elemento, Jack. Eres el metal.  
Jack se quedó en silencio unos pocos minutos, el anciano le dio todo el tiempo que necesitara para procesarlo. Finalmente, Jack habló:  
\- ¿Quiere decir que todo eso que podía hacer no era por la enfermedad?  
\- La enfermedad no tiene nada que ver aquí. Todo ese potencial mágico estuvo en ti todo el tiempo. De echo me sorprende que no pudieras notarlo antes. - Admitió el maestro Fung. 

El más joven observó sus manos durante un instante, dándose cuenta de toda esa insistencia en entrenar con Clay y en las palabras de Chase. 

\- Como no lo note antes... - Después comenzó a reír. El maestro Fung percibió cansancio y molestia.  
\- Hay otra cosa de la que quisiera hablar contigo, Jack. Es sobre tu enfermedad. - El joven dejó de reír en seco.  
\- Hay algo que me lleva a pensar que tu alma es más vieja de lo que aparenta...  
\- ... ¿Cómo?  
\- No sé, no puedo decirlo con exactitud, hay algo que me lleva a pensarlo. Cuando Wuya estaba ayudándome es esa intervención para remover las raíces, las vi. Las raíces, quiero decir. Eras gruesa y secas, no parecían algo reciente, parecían que llevabas años con ellas. Tal vez años es muy poco, parecían siglos.  
\- ...  
\- Sentí algo en ti, Wuya mencionó algo sobre que eso era tu magia, pero no estoy seguro de ello, parecía más como si hubiera tocado una laguna espesa, y lo único que nadaba ahí era melancolía.  
\- Suena muy patético.  
\- Creo que tengo la idea de que tu alma no a descansado en paz. - Dijo el anciano, ignorando el comentario de Jack. - Y si eso es cierto, las flores podrían reaparecer en tu cuerpo y matarte. Si las flores son rosas, sus espinas te desgarraran internamente antes de pensar en ahogarte con ellas.  
\- ¿Quiere decir que no me e podido liberar de esta maldita enfermedad?  
\- Me temo que no... 

Jack suspiró frustrado. 

\- ¿No tiene curiosidad, Jack? - El pelirrojo lo observo confuso. - De saber, quien te provoco esto. 

El maestro Fung le dio un té de hierbas y Jack tuvo un extraño sueño. 

Diferentes escenas pasaron por su mente como en una cinta de video antigua. Parecía haber un patrón.  
Imágenes aleatorias y después flores sobre las palmas de sus manos. Ardían en sus pulmones y quemaban su garganta al igual que su cuerpo sudaba y se retorcía de dolor. Después, dejó de sentir y alcanzó a ver con claridad la hierba verde bajo sus pies, el viento mecía su largo cabello caoba. Jack notó de inmediato como todo cambiaba a su alrededor, incluso él. Se observó las manos confundido, pálidas como solían ser, pero mejor cuidadas, su ropa olía a flores silvestres y hojas de té naranjo, dejando el negro llevando ahora colores claros. 

Jack miro a su alrededor, había un pozo, lo que parecían ovejas pastando y árboles alrededor. Todo parecía como un sueño bastante vivido, podía sentir y oler. Camino entre los animales con bastante normalidad, como estuviera habituado a ello y luego, frente al pozo comenzó a sacar agua. Algo de sudor resbaló por su frente tan pronto notó el sombrero sobre su cabeza. 

\- Jin, e traído el almuerzo.- Dijo una voz a sus espaldas, Jack se sobresaltó, esa voz sonaba bastante familiar, sin embargo sonaba cálida. O lo que él creyó era cálido. 

La persona (Que aparentemente era él), dejo el cubo de agua al ras del pozo y se acomodó el pelo que escapaba rebelde sobre su frente. Una sonrisa acompañó su expresión calmada. El hombre volteó observando a la persona que acababa de hablar.  
A pesar de que Jack observaba todo a través de los ojos del extraño no podía ver con claridad el rostro del otro hombre, su visión se volvía de agua cristalina a espesa neblina, a pesar de la escasa claridad, Jack pudo notar que era un hombre joven de expresión amable.  
Su persona hablo: 

\- No tendrías que molestarte, no quiero distraerte de tu entrenamientos.  
\- No eres una distracción en absoluto, además necesitaba un descanso.  
\- Aprecio que quieras pasar tus descansos conmigo. Me agrada tu compañía, casi nadie quiere estar cerca de mi y no quiero que te sientas obligado a estar aquí conmigo.  
\- No digas eso, no es por obligación.  
\- Se que no, lo que quiero decir es que si tus amigos te ven conmigo podrías burlarse de ti, después de todo sabes que solo soy el raro del pueblo, además las damas estarían más que complacidas en compartir el almuerzo contigo. 

Él otro hombre chasqueo la lengua. 

\- A mis amigos no les debería importar con quien paso mi tiempo, mucho menos se deberían de burlar. Las mujeres no me interesan ahora, me distraen de mi deber como monje. Y por último, Jin. - El hombre pronto dejó la comida al lado del cubo de agua. - No eres solo "El raro del pueblo", la gente no debería juzgarte por tu apariencia. - Sonrió acariciando su mejilla, Jack puso sentir el contacto sobre su piel, y se estremeció, estaba seguro que el otro hombre también lo hizo. - Además... - El joven de expresión amable hizo una expresión traviesa, acercándose al oído de Jack. O, en este caso, lo que era Jin. - Tu belleza nunca me a asustado. 

Jin abrió los ojos, unos ojos rojos como el rubí puro y limpios, dejando ver su sorpresa, el viento soplo con fuerza sobre ellos haciendo volar su sombrero que dejaba expuesta su piel blanca y mejillas sonrojadas por el calor del campo.  
Si Jack lo podía suponer por su intimidad, ambos eran una especie de pareja, o al menos estaban en eso. Una calidez en su corazón lo hizo desear quedarse ahí para siempre, le gustó esa sensación, anhelaba esa sensación. 

Ambos eran cómplices de su secreto. Era un pecado Navegaban por calles obscuras, juntos y a gran velocidad. El hombre de pelo negro y expresión amable siempre gozando del estrellato aun que al final, siempre sabia que solo eran blues. A pesar de todo ese dolor, él siempre le sonreía y buscaba su compañía. Siempre buscando ir más alto. Siempre fue ambicioso después de todo. 

Jin sabía que a pasear de todo el Glamur de ser un Guerrero Xiaolin, lo único que el hombre a quien amaba obtenía eran moretones.  
Y a pesar de todo ese dolor, todo lo que él quería era llegar más alto. Y a Jin eso le asustaba. 

\- Estaba buscando razones para jugar según las reglas. - Le dijo el hombre de pelo negro. 

Cuando Jin supo del ataque a su pueblo a manos de una enorme bestia, pensó en su familia, su madre, sus 3 hermanas y su abuela. Él corrió hasta el templo de los monjes por ayuda repitiendo una y otra vez un nombre que Jack no lograba identificar. 

Pronto el joven pastor de piel pálida se encontró de frente a la gran bestia, su enorme mandíbula con dientes afilados, garras que gastarían a un hombre de un solo movimiento y piel escamosa. Jin cayó sobre su espalda al toparse de frente val monstruo. Ojos desorbitados y el pánico en su rostro. 

\- Pero pronto entendí que eso era para los tontos. - Termino de hablar el joven hombre.  
Jin respondo.  
\- No entiendo a que te refieres, espero no estés pensando en nada tonto.  
\- Mi Bloody Mary. - Dijo de forma afectuosa, aun que todos en el pueblo lo llamaban de esa forma despectiva por sus ojos, ese apodo no le ofendía si lo decía su amado . - No importa lo que haga, tu siempre elegirás estar conmigo, ¿Verdad? Así, no me importará si tome la decisión correcta o no, si permaneces conmigo, veré la forma de seguir adelante. 

Jin gritó cuando esa bestia movió su brazo frente él, como invitándolo a levantarse. La bestia gruñó el sonido más horrible que halla escuchado antes. Después, habló en un tono gutural, digno de cualquier demonio. 

\- Levántate. Ven conmigo. - Demandó.  
\- ¡No me hagas daño! ¡Por favor!  
\- Ponte de pie. 

El pálido joven se levantó como pudo, las lágrimas resbalan por su mejillas, el gran Dragón lo rodeaba lentamente, olfateando. 

\- Ven conmigo. - Volvió a decir la bestia.  
Jin gimio. La bestia le dio la espalda, comenzando su andar. El joven de ojos rubi movió las piernas tan rápido que sintió que se resbalan sobre las baldosas del templo, logrando un recibido sobre sus huaraches de cuero, en dirección contraria al demonio. 

Una sola cosa estaba por su mente mientras comenzaba a correr tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitían, ¿Dónde estaba CHASE?. 

Algo se rompió en la mente de Jack. 

Y todo pasó tan rápido tanto para Jin, como para Jack. Antes de que pudiera dar otro paso, la sangre salía de su pecho vacío. Su boca escupió chorros de sangre que resbalan por su mandíbula.  
Bajo la vista, casi borrosa, casi inconsciente. 

Una garra escamosa atravesaba su pecho, sosteniendo su corazón que aún latía. Podía ver la sangre, sus costillas, algunas viseras.  
El dolor justo ahora era lo último en lo que se concentraba antes de morir. 

¿Dónde esta Chase? ¿Por qué me dejó a manos de esta bestia? ¿Por qué me abandono? 

Su cabeza rebotó contra las frías baldosas de mármol, muriendo casi al instante. 

¿Puedes oírme diciendo tu nombre POR SIEMPRE? 

"¿Dónde estás Chase?" 

¿Puedes sentirme anhelándote eternamente? 

"¿Por qué me dejaste? ¿Por qué no vuelves por mi? ¡Aquí estoy!" 

\- Este es el momento de solo dejarme ir. - Dijo Jack. Aún podía escuchar la sangre gotear contra el mármol. El cuerpo inerte de Jin se enfriaba.  
\- Pero la realidad del asunto es... que yo nunca te dejo ir. - Le respondió Chase. 

. 

Jack despertó sobresaltado, consciente sobre su propio cuerpo. Sudando, respirando profundo.  
El maestro Fung se incorporó de inmediato a su lado. Jack lo observó. 

Chase lo había condenado a morir una y otra vez, repetir el proceso infinidad de veces, ¿Por qué?. Era su cruz. Era su pequeña María en una cruz. ¿POR QUÉ? No tenía sentido para él. 

\- ¿Y bien? - Dijo el anciano.  
\- Yo... No entiendo nada. Nada tiene sentido. - 

El maestro Fung no dijo nada, solo se limitó a asentir en confirmación y le sirvió un poco de agua tibia. Jack bebió en silencio. 

\- Si quieres liberarte de esto, tendrás que averiguar quién y qué es lo que te tiene atado.  
\- ¿A que se refiere?  
\- Lo que tienes es algún tipo de maldición. Sospecho que alguien tiene algo que fue tuyo, quizá en otra vida, una prenda, algún objeto de valor sentimental o algo por el estilo y eso es lo que no te deja avanzar. Debes descubrir que es, y destruirlo.  
\- ¿Cómo sabré lo que es?  
\- Lo sabrás cuando lo veas. Después de todo, acabas de tener visiones de tu vida pasada. 

Jack no dijo nada. El maestro Fung tampoco esperaba que lo hiciera. 

\- Creo que necesito algo de aire fresco.  
\- Pronto amanecerá, supongo que puedes salir. 

Jack no comprendió su respuesta, no estaba pidiendo permiso después de todo.  
Cuando salió del templo se quede parado entre los pasillos sin caminar hacia los jardines, creyó que así sería más seguro. El clima comenzaba a refrescar por el Alba y el cielo nocturno se volvía naranja y rojo. Los músculos le dolían por tal falta de real descanso a pesar de haber dormido las noches anteriores, bajo sus ojos las bolsas y ojeras adornaban su mirada, una mirada cansada, y ni hablar de su quijada, aún conservaba moretones que eran aún más visibles debido a su piel pálida. Jack suspiro y realmente deseo volver a los viejo tiempos cuando tenía 14 años y todo parecía ser más fácil o por lo menos meno pesado para él.  
Jack observó el horizonte. Una figura saltaba la barda de templo. Era Raimundo. Jack lo vio descender con cuidado de no provocar ruidos, no estaba seguro de si el monje del aire lo había notado entre los pilares del templo, por lo que decidió llamar su atención tan pronto el joven castaño pasó junto a él.  
Jack ni siquiera se movió de su lugar. 

\- Hey, Rai. - Dijo Jack, sonriendo malvado. El castaño se sobresalto, aún que intentó ocultarlo inmediatamente. 

\- Ah, eres tú. ¿Cómo te sientes? 

"¿A pesar de saber que Chase me mató hace mucho tiempo? ¡Oh, muy bien! Revitalizado." Pensó Jack con amargura. Raimundo noto su expresión áspera. 

\- No muy bien, ¿Eh? 

\- Estoy bien. Solo necesito descansar un poco más. 

\- Bueno, despertar antes del amanecer no te ayudara entonces. ¿Qué hacías ahí parado entre la oscuridad? Pareces un vampiro. 

\- Solo necesitaba aire fresco. ¿Qué haces tú volviendo al templo antes del amanecer? 

Raimundo se rasca la nuca. 

\- Salí a divertirme un rato, ya sabes. No le digas a los chicos ni al maestro Fung, ya sabes como es. 

Jack asintió.  
\- Supongo que esto no tiene nada que ver con la repentinas apariciones de un drago de cómodo vagando por aquí, ¿Verdad? 

\- ¿QUÉ? NO, NO... Yo no se nada de eso. 

Jack alzó una ceja, aún escéptico. No es que le importara la vida privada del monje y en realidad no quería saber nada demasiado privado, por lo que lo dejó estar, alzando los manos en señal de rendición. 

\- Esta bien. - Dijo, donde la media vuelta para dirigirse a su habitación. Dormir un poco más y con suerte despertaría antes del medio día. Después, querría saber un poco más de sus nuevos poderes, no mentiría que estaba emocionado por eso. 

\- Espera. - Le detuvo Raimundo. - Tu sabes de Dragones y esas cosas, ¿No? 

\- Eso creo. - Respondió Jack, dándose la vuelta para observarlo. Metía más preguntas, en realidad pensar en ello le incomoda un poco. 

\- Bueno... digamos que conozco a alguien, quien sale con un tipo que casualmente sale que un... un tipo que puede volverse un dragón. 

Jack lo miro confundido. 

\- Ese alguien soy yo y el tipo es Salvador. - Dijo Raimundo frustrado al notar la expresión de Jack. 

\- Hmm... no comprendo que es lo que quieres que te diga. Bien por ti, supongo. 

El monje suspiro ruidosamente y camino pasando de Jack, justo hacia la cocina. Jack lo siguió. 

\- Olvídalo. Eres muy denso. 

\- Si tienes alguna duda solo suéltala, hombre. Sabes que no soy el tipo más asertivo del mundo. 

\- Lo sé. 

El castaño se burló mientras tomaba una caja de cereal y se servía leche en un plato. Jack supo que se burlaba de él. 

\- Creía que Kimiko y tu teniendo algo, ya sabes. - Jack se sentó en la silla de comedor, tomando un pedazo de pan sobre la mesa. 

\- No lo sé, yo también lo creía, es linda, ya sabes. - Jack se encogió de hombros. Realmente no le importaba. Raimundo ignoro su respuesta. - Pero salir con salvador es divertido, estamos... estamos en la misma sintonía, hacemos cosas que ambos disfrutamos. Al principio creí que era algo cultura y todo eso, o que trataba de buscar una figura paterna, pero- 

\- No te quieres coger a tu padre, ¿verdad? - Raimundo lo miro mal, con su plato de cereal en mano se sentó a la mesa, frente a Jack. 

\- No. 

\- Entonces no es una figura paterna. 

\- Y entonces supongo que estoy jodido. 

\- Y de forma literal. 

\- Vamos, ni siquiera se si Salvador siente lo mismo. 

\- ¿No te suele llamar "bombón"? 

\- Oh, vamos. Somos latinos, así somos. Tu etiqueta europea no lo entendería. 

Jack frunció el ceño.  
\- ¿Incluso si eres "SU bombón? 

\- Si. 

\- Es extraño. 

\- No lo es, nosotros somos más... calientes. 

\- ... 

\- ¿Qué? 

\- No quisiera que fueras caliente conmigo. 

Raimundo sintió.  
\- Oh, ¿no quisieras muñeca? Soy una buena compañía. -  
Jack hizo una mueca de asco. Rai se carcajeo. 

\- ¿Sabes? Una vez... Chase me dijo. - Raimundo ignoro el echo de que a Jack se le dificultará decir el nombre. - Que no lo tocara con tanto persistencia, porque mi aroma quedaba impregnado. Al precio creí que se refería a que yo olía mal, pero después leí, que lo dragones captan los olores más comunes a su alrededor y lo asimilan como parte de su propiedad. Ya sabes, son territoriales. 

\- Salvador siempre está sobre mi, abrazando y todo eso. ¿Crees que ahora me perciba como parte de su territorio? 

\- Quizá. 

\- ¿Debería alejarme? 

\- No, si te alejas ahora lo único que lograrás es que se ponga agresivo. Piénsalo de esta forma, tú eres su presa. Y si la presa huye, el depredador actúa por instinto. Y lo mata. 

Raimundo asintió en comprensión, pero Jack pensó que seguramente no lo había entendido en absoluto, al menos no como Jack lo hizo. 

\- Y a todo esto, Salvador no es... ya sabes, ¿De los tipos malos? 

\- Probablemente haga cosas malas, como robar o estafar... pero no está activo en el lado Heylin.  
Jack asintió. 

\- Además, nunca me a pedido unirme a él, o dado algún indicio de que le sirva para algún plan malvado o algo por el estilo. Supongo que simplemente disfruta de mi compañía. 

Jack no respondió, sintiendo un hueco en el estómago. Tal vez un poco de envidia. 

\- Felicidades, entonces. Lograste mi sueño. - Dijo Jack con la intensión de sonar como una burla, sin embargo su voz sonó fría y amarga. Raimundo puso su mano sobre su hombro, acción que confundió a Jack quien volteó a verlo. 

\- Chase Young es un tonto, mereces algo mejor que eso. 

\- ¿Algo mejor que un lord Heylin inmortal, señor de la oscuridad? 

\- Alguien que te trate bien. - Dijo Raimundo, acariciando su quijada amoratada. Jack no respondió, su mirada se dirigió a su pan frío sobre la mesa. Después, lo pensó un poco. Su estómago se revolvió y alejó la mano del monje del viento. 

\- Me lo merecía. Le falté el respeto, por eso me golpeó. 

Raimundo frunció el ceño. 

\- Solo escucha lo que dices, señor ego. Aceptando que te humille. 

Jack volvió a guardar silencio. Raimundo no insistió. 

. 

Si bien el día transcurrió con la suficiente tranquilidad posible, las palabras de Raimundo y los recientes hechos habían echo ruido en su cabeza. Escenas de sangrientas volvían a su mente incansablemente, palabras se repetían una y otra vez. 

"La realidad del asunto es que yo nunca te dejo ir " 

La noche no fue mejor cuando pesadilla nocturnas invadían sus sueños. El maestro Fung fue amable al darle calmantes y no insistir con entrenamiento, al menos no por el momento, cosa que el cuerpo de Jack agradeció infinitamente.  
Se podría decir que Jack dormía durante la tarde pequeñas siestas y se mantenía despierto durante la noche, observando la luna y, en ocasiones, escuchando la lluvia nocturna. No fueron sus mejores momentos, siempre en alerta por si Chase volvía.  
Pronto comprendió que no podía vivir así, esos días si cuerpo se resintió del cansancio, y su mente saturada de miles de ideas. Tomo una decisión. 

La noche era fría y la lluvia levantó neblina sobre el lugar, jack tomó algún el bastón del mono de la bodega de wus de los monjes y su heli pack.  
Camino hacia el jardín, la lluvia comenzaba a disminuir. 

\- ¿A dónde vas, Jack? - Le pregunto una voz confundida y todavía adormilada. 

Jack se volvió para ver a Omi saliendo de entre los pasillos oscuros. Jack sintió como se le hacían un nudo en el estómago. 

\- Tengo que ir... a resolver algunas cosas.  
\- Pero volverás pronto, ¿Verdad? ¿Antes del amanecer?  
\- Probablemente no, bola de queso.  
Un silencio los invadió unos instantes, después Omi dijo:  
\- ¿Iras con Chase Young? ¿Cierto?  
\- Si, Omi.  
\- ¿POR QUÉ? ¿Por qué querrías ir con él? ¿Por qué querrías verlo?  
\- Probablemente no lo entendería. Pero debo hacerlo.  
\- No me trates como si aún fuera un niño, ¡estoy por cumplir 12! 

Jack se dio cuanta de la frustración en su voz, y, aún que Omi tenía razón y poco a poco estaba dejando de ser un niño, aún no podía dejar de verlo como tal. 

\- Escucha bola de queso.- Jack se arrodillo a la altura del pequeño monje. - Debo ir a recuperar algo mío que él tiene. Si no lo hago, la enfermedad podría volver.  
\- ¿Y podrías morir?  
\- Si. 

Omi se limpió una lágrima traicionera que escapó de su ojo, Jack se sentía enternecido por la imagen y le regaló a Omi un abrazo que el niño aceptó con gusto. 

\- Jack, ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?  
\- Esta bien.-  
\- ¿Aún sientes algo por Chase Young? 

Jack deshizo el abrazo, viendo los ojos de cordero que el pequeño monje le daba. 

\- No. 

El pequeño monje le sonrió. 

\- Eso es un alivio.  
\- ¿Por qué, Omi?  
\- Porque... creo que tu me gusta Jack.  
\- Eh...  
\- Con Chase pensaba que no tenía ninguna oportunidad, pero ahora puedo... ¿Cómo dice el maestro Fung? Filetear contigo.  
\- Omi, se dice flirtear. Y no creo que el maestro Fung diga tales cosas.  
\- Lo dicen sus libros bajo su cama. - Jack se alejó deshaciendo el abrazo.  
\- Omi, prométeme que no volverás a leer eso.  
\- Esta bien.  
\- De acuerdo.  
\- ¿Pero que hay con lo que te dije?  
\- No seria correcto corresponderte, tienes 11 y yo estoy por cumplir 18. Es ilegal.  
\- Pero voy a crecer.  
\- Lo sé, pero no debería darte ilusiones. No sería correcto.  
\- Al menos dame una esperanza de que vas a volver con nosotros. Conmigo. 

Jack hizo una mueca, consciente de que meterse con Chase era peligroso y probablemente terminaría muerto con cualquier paso en falso, Omi tiro de su manga de cuero. La lluvia volvió a aumentar. Se acercaba el amanecer. 

\- No puedo. - Dijo Jack. - Pero puedo prometer esto, bola de queso. Si toda sale bien, y si yo aún estoy aquí, con vida, cuando cumplas 18 tendremos una cita.  
\- ¿DE VERDAD?  
\- Si aun estás interesado para entonces.  
\- Lo estaré.  
\- Bien. Debo irme. - Omi soltó su manga, haciéndole saber que esta listo para dejarlo ir. 

\- No vemos Jack, esto no es un adiós. Es un hasta pronto. 

Jack asintió, perdiéndose entre la lluvia y la neblina. 

A lo lejos una ave planeaba sobre el templo, observándolo todo.


	3. El niño que besó espinas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Si huir no era una opción para Jack, ignorarlo tampoco.

La pequeña alubia se carcajeo desde el lomo de su leal ave que planeaba sobre la lluvia, Hannibal simplemente no lo podía creer, era como un espectáculo retorcido y sin gracias. 

— No lo puedo creer, tanto interés por eso inútil humano me sorprende genuinamente. Quizá todos eso rumores sobre él sean ciertos después de todo. 

El ave asintió dándole la razón a su amo. 

— Tendré que vigilarlo más de cerca. 

.

Chase Young se encontraba en la calidez de su biblioteca, podía escuchar la tormenta cayendo salvaje a través de las paredes de roca y mármol, la vela iluminaba su rostro creando una gran sobra sobre los estantes de libros.   
Su mano enguantada se paseó elegantemente sobre su escritorio barnizado y tomó su taza de café caliente. Estaba justo como le gustaba. 

Observo con cuidado el pergamino que leía, era tan antiguo que cualquier mal trato podría destruirlo. La tinta parecería desvanecerse sobre el papel amarillo. No podía decir con exactitud cuanto tiempo se había pasado tratando de descifrar aquel pergamino, pero entendió que fue el suficiente como para sentirse frustrado. El lenguaje de los demonios era complicado. 

Un enorme Jaguar entró a la habitación reverenciado a su amo. Chase lo observó y el Jaguar rugió en respuesta. 

— ¿Spicer? — Dijo Chase recargándose contra el respaldo de su silla. — Déjenlo entrar, yo me encargaré de él. — Se puso de pie caminando fuera de su biblioteca, el felino bajo la cabeza haciéndose a un lado dejándolo pasar. 

Chase pensó que Spicer se había tomado su tiempo en tomar una decisión, cosa que él no toleraría, por supuesto que no lo rechazaría pues sería una gran ventaja tenerlo de su lado pero le darían un pequeño escarmiento por hacerlo esperar.   
Varios de su guerreros felinos lo rodearon en el camino hasta que llegó a su sala de trono. Las panteras acecharon en las sombras, dos leonas se quedaron a sus lados y seis tigres aparecieron escoltando a un joven pálido, su ropa mojada de ceñía sobre su esbelto cuerpo y su pelo rojo cubría su frente y orejas. Chase podía ver como temblaba violentamente (Probablemente por el frio), y en sus manos sostenía el bastón de mono, sus ojos se encontraron, aquella mirada rubí lo admiraban con temor, ya no podía ver la admiración en ellos. 

— Spicer. — Comenzó. — ¿Cómo es que te has tomado la libertad de venir a mi Ciudadela a altas horas de la noche, en medio de una tormenta a molestar a mis guerreros y a mi con tu presencia? 

Chase escucho como el joven tragaba pesadamente. 

— P-Perdón… 

— ¿Perdón? Has venido hasta aquí, para importunar mi velada ¿Solo para disculparte? 

— Pen-pensé en tu propuesta Chase Young. Yo… quiero aceptarla. Por favor… 

Chase sonrió, sus guerreros gruñeron. 

— Ciertamente te tomaste tu tiempo, desobedeciste una orden directa, me atacaste en favor de mis enemigos y rechazaste mi oferta por principios de cuentas. ¿Por qué debería aceptarte de vuelta? 

— Por favor, te ruego disculpes mi desobediencia. — Jack se puso de rodillas mostrando su wu hacia Chase. — Esto es todo lo que tengo para darte, como muestra de mi arrepentimiento. Por favor, Chase, disculpa mis acciones pasadas. 

El hombre inmortal caminó hacia Jack, los felinos se alejaban lentamente cuando Chase tomó el bastón del mono y lo arrojó lejos, el sonido del Wu chocando contra el piso hizo encogerse contra su lugar a Jack cuya vista se mantuvo baja observando los pies de Chase pararse frente a él. 

— Esa baratija me es completamente inservible. — Jack quería llorar. — Piensa en algo mejor que puedas ofrecerme o te echaré fuera. — Dijo cruzándose de brazos. 

Jack cerró los ojos con fuerza, no podía dejar de temblar y no sabía si era por el frío, el miedo o la rabia contenida, entonces, lentamente abrió los ojos dejando escapar algunas lagrimas que corrieron por sus mejillas. Se inclinó poniendo sus manos sobre los fríos azulejos de cuarzo, su pelo mojado goteo el suelo, lluvia fría y lágrimas tibias. 

Besó los pies de Chase quien se sorprendió por la acción realizada. 

— Por favor disculpa mis acciones. — Dijo Jack volviendo a besar los pies de Chase. Sus mejillas se sonrojaban por la humillación. Chase dio un paso hacia atrás para detener las acciones del joven genio, se inclinó sobre su rodilla izquierda y tomó del pelo mojado obligando al niño a alzar la vista. 

Jack chilló en respuesta por el maltrato encontrándose con la mirada color miel del otro hombre. Una mano recorrió su mejilla hasta llegar al mentón donde aún conservaba un hematoma marcado, el guante de cuero era suave al tacto. 

— Siempre humillándote, Spicer. — Dijo, acariciando la piel dañada. — ¿No te cansas de ser una burla? 

Jack apenas presto atención a las palabras del inmortal, todo lo que pensaba era en las caricias cálidas que le daba y en el agarre fuerte sobre su pelo. Su estómago parecía hundirse y su corazón latía con fuerza, una voz en su cabeza le decía “¡No bajes la guardia! ¡Huye!” y otra voz, una suave y apenas audible, más como un instinto le decía “Quiero más, pide más”. Jack cerró los ojos y sus manos sostuvieron por la muñeca la mano del otro hombre. 

— No tengo nada más que pueda ofrecerte. — Le dijo, Chase volvió su rostro implacable en una mueca de fastidio. 

— Eres el dragón de metal, ¿Y me dices que no hay nada más que puedas ofrecerme? ¿Acaso estás jugando conmigo? — Respondió. Sus manos grandes dejaron de jalar de su pelo volviéndolo en caricias sobre las finas hebras rojizas. — Todo lo que eres y todo lo que tienes me pertenecerá, tus deseos no importarán, ahora me servirás a mí. ¿A quedado claro? — Las caricias sobre su pelo pasaron a su rostro. Ahora ambas manos estaban sobre su cara. 

— SI — 

— ¿si, qué? — Le cuestionó el inmortal, podía sentir su aliento sobre sus labios, era tibio y agradable, ahora podía sentir como Chase se había arrodillado para estar su nivel. Jack ladeo la cabeza, perdiéndose en el aroma a sake y jengibre. 

— Si, lo eh entendido Chase. — Las manos apretaron sobre sus mejillas. 

— Ahora soy tu maestro, recuerda que no somos iguales y me debes respeto, no querrás que te lo enseñe por la malas, verdad ¿Gusano? 

— No querría Maestro. — Negó con la cabeza Jack lentamente, aún con los ojos cerrados. Chase sonrió. 

Chase pensó que era agradable el terror que le ocasionaba a Jack ahora, con su fanatismo de lado dominarlo parecía más fácil, sin embargo había algo que le impedía disfrutarlo por completo y es que todo se sentía antinatural.   
Jack fue escoltado por las tres leonas hacia una habitación y le permitieron un baño caliente y ropa limpia. Y, aún que confundido Jack estaba satisfecho. La habitación era el doble de grande que con los monjes, tenían un armario y una cama amplia con almohadas mullidas y sabanas suaves de seda. Jack se recostó, la lluvia golpeaba un ventanal del costado del armario desde donde se podía apreciar en árido bosque aparentemente despoblado pero repleto de bestias. Esa noche, Jack durmió bien. 

. 

Despertó poco antes del medio día en medio sabanas limpias y cálidas. Confundió salió de la cama y suspiro dándose cuenta de su situación y de lo silencioso del lugar. Aprovecho para limpiarse la cara con agua tibia y se alistó.   
Salió de la habitación encontrándose con una leona esperándolo fuera. Jack se sorprendió y la evitó como pudo, sin embargo el felino comenzó a seguirlo de mala gana por el lugar. 

— Y… hmm. ¿Aquí desayunan o algo? — Dijo con ironía a la leona que lo seguía cautelosamente detrás de el, ganándose un gruñido aburrido. — Entiendo. Supongo que Chase no despierta todavía. Que extraño, creí que era madrugador. — La leona negó detrás de él, pero por supuesto, Jack no lo vio. 

El joven genio caminó hasta llegar a un claro artificial dentro de la ciudadela, el ojo de agua cristalino del cual bebían los felinos era calmado y Jack tomo asiento seca del lugar, su acompañante en 4 patas se recostó a su lado, parecía desvelada, Jack observo fascinado su alrededor mientras acariciaba distraídamente detrás de la oreja del animal. Su estómago gruño. 

— … Mierda. — murmuró. 

Una pantera se acercó a ellos y le gruñó algo a la leona la cual se pudo de pie de inmediato y comenzó a caminar. Jack comenzó a seguirla después de todo, ¿Tenia opción? No. Además probablemente lo llevaría a un lugar con comida.   
A través de un largo y lujoso con decorados de Jade, fue llevado hasta el comer principal. Jack entró y se concentró con Wuya. La mujer se paró de inmediato al verlo, la fruta aún en su boca. 

— Spicer, acompañamos. Tom asiento. — Le dijo Chase extendiendo su mano al asiento vacío al lado de él. Con nervios Jack camino y se sentó. Wuya había terminado su bocado. 

— ¡Jack! ¿Qué haces aquí? 

— Spicer ahora está bajo mi protección, Wuya. No hace falta indagar más en el tema, termina tu comida. 

La bruja frunció el ceño y volvió a tomar asiento. Un hombre chino se acerco a la mesa y le sirvió unos panqueques con fruta y huevos fritos. Los ojos del pelirrojo brillaron y su estómago gruñó exigiendo su comida. Chase parecía complacido con su reacción. 

— Oh, sí. Esto sí es un desayuno. Oh que delicioso. — Tomo grandes trozos de panqueques. — Como los extrañaba. 

— Veo que los monjes no tenían buenas opciones de comida. 

— Hmm~ si tenían opciones pero… — Respondió, tomando un trago del jugo de naranja que le acababan de servir. — Las flores me quitaron completamente el sentido del gusto y el olfato. Además de que necesitaba estar bebiendo ese horrible té. 

Wuya pareció atragantarse. Jack la observo confundido, la mujer hizo gestos nada discretos con los ojos, apuntando a Chase. El hombre inmortal levantó una mano. 

— Estoy consciente de la “enfermedad” por la que pasó Spicer. No veo necesidad de ocultarlo Wuya. — Mencionó indiferente, observando su plato de sopa. La mujer ahogó un chillido. El joven genio no mencionó nada y continuó comiendo, le parecía lógico que Chase lo supiera, después de todo tenía su orbe espía y todo eso, decidió no preguntar. 

— ¿Lo sabías? 

— Por supuesto, y también estoy consciente de su participación en esta. 

— No hiciste nada al respecto ¿Y ahora tienes a Jack como tu protegido o algo así? 

— Mis razones no son de tu incumbencia. Y no deberías hablar sobre Spicer como si él no estuviera aquí. 

— Hace unas pocas semanas estuvo a punto de morir y ahora está sentado junto ti comiendo panqueque, ¿No es incomodo esto? — Dijo exasperada. 

— No me molesta. — Dijo Jack. La bruja lo miro molesta. Chase continuó comiendo en silencio. 

— Vas a “entrenarlo”, muy bien. Te será más fácil ahora que los monjes te lo han servido en bandeja de plata, ¿Verdad? 

— Wuya, por favor. — Le respondió Chase y una sonrisa adorno su rostro apacible. — Soy el que se alimenta de los débil. Ofrezco todo lo que buscan… 

Jack trago pesadamente cuando Chase se paró de su asiento dejando la servilleta sobre su plato vacío y camino hacia Wuya. La mujer retrocedió dos pasos y se quedó paralizada cuando el inmortal le acarició el brazo casi con pena. Pena por la mujer delante se él. 

— Cosechó cultivos de los campos que otros han arado. — Le dijo y camino fuera del comedor. — Termina de comer, Spicer. Te espero en el campo de entrenamiento en 15 minutos. 

.

Jack se puso en la posición de defensa que le enseñó Clay. Chase camino a su alrededor, analizando. 

— Nada mal, sin embargo estas muy suelto. — Le dijo, colocándose detrás de él y tomándolo de los piernas. — No separes tanto las piernas y junta más los brazos. Recuerda esto, tu elemento es pesado, debes ser firme. 

Jack sintió su rostro colorarse cuando las manos enguantada del otro hombre recorrieron sus piernas hasta los brazos con suavidad. 

— Listo. ¿Te enseñaron a defender o atacar? 

— Err… Mayormente defender, casi me rompo la muñeca cuando intente golpear al Omi una vez. 

El hombre suspiró pesadamente. 

— Bien, supongo que empezaremos por ahí, tu elemento es manejado aún con torpeza, así que lo evitaremos por el momento. 

Jack se relajó y bajo lo brazos. Chase lo rodeó dándole la espalda. 

— ¿Crees que soy muy débil par manejar esto? — Le preguntó Jack. 

— Creo que eres débil, si. 

— Entonces… ¿Por qué querías que viniera contigo? 

— Por que creo que puedo volverte alguien fuerte. 

Jack tomó nota y se sentó sobre el pasto fresco. — Y… ¿Debo de pensar que ahora de repente no te interesa tener a Omi como tu aprendiz? 

Chase volteó a verlo. — Han pasado algunos años y eh aceptado que Omi es fiel a sus principios y valores. Además, han pasado siglos desde que hubo un Dragón de metal revelado. 

— ¿Cómo? ¿No es como el agua o el fuego?, ¿Raimundo o Clay?— Pregunto Jack, sintiendo la hierba bajo sus dedos. 

— No, hubo uno hace siglos, antes de que yo naciera. El tiempo pasó y no volvió a revelarse ningún otro, estuve buscándolo créeme. Llegué a pensar que simplemente había desaparecido esa habilidad. Pero ahora estás tú, apareciendo casi de la nada con dotes mágicos. Supongo que debí notarlo antes después de ver tus habilidades con la… ¿Cómo es? Robótica y tu interés en el Heylin. 

— Extraño mis robots, a pasado un tiempo. 

Chase tomó asiento en el pasto junto a Jack. 

— Si, a pasado un tiempo… 

— ¿Chase? 

— ¿Si? 

— ¿Por qué buscabas al dragón de metal? 

Chase se recostó sobre su espalda, su pelo negro caía con gracias sobre la hierba verde y cerró sus ojos, permitiéndose relajarse. 

— Creo que es lo justo, el Xiaolin tiene los 3 elementos principales, así que el Heylin debe tener al menos un subgénero. Velo como… buscar el balance, el Ying Yang. — Movió su mano con elegancia como haciendo ver lo obvio. 

— ¿No querrás decir los 4 elementos? 

— Ah, el aire no era considerado un elemento, su inclusión es… relativamente nueva. 

— Pero, ¿Por qué específicamente el metal? 

Chase abrió los ojos, dejando ver la oscuridad dorada. 

— Creí… que sería interesante conocer al portador del elemento desaparecido. 

— … ¿Y lo fue? 

Chase sonrió volviendo su mirada al joven pálido, su mirada rubí reflejaba aprobación y miedo. Sus mejillas y orejas teñidas de rosa, el hombre pensó que la vista era divertida. 

— Realmente fue una sorpresa. No estoy decepcionado si esa es tu pregunta. 

Jack sonrió torpemente arrancando el pasto bajo sus manos. Dolía su pecho. 

¿Qué era esto? Quería vomitar y salir huyendo. ¿Qué significa esto? Estaba seguro de que ni siquiera quería saber. 

“¡No!”, gritó la voz de su subconsciente, la voz de la razón una suplica desesperada. “¡No vayas al EDEN!” Jack se salto la cena, vomitando bilis sobre el inodoro. 

“¡No toques a la puerta del afecto!” Vomito. 

— Spicer. — Dijo la voz de Chase. Jack se congeló un instante. — Te esperamos para cenar, no te demores. 

No, no era una petición, era una orden. No le dio opción. Nunca le daba opciones. Jalo la palanca del baño y se limpió los labios. 

— Si, voy. — Contesto y escucho como los pasos se alejaban.   
Jack se enjuagó el rostro y se observó al espejo del baño donde vio la figura de un hombre detrás de él, su pelo largo y cobrizo sujetado en una coleta y un sombrero colgando de su cuello con un lazo verde. Jack gritó y la figura sonrió.   
Tristeza.   
Melancólica.   
Dolor. 

“No vayas a tocar a la puerta del afecto” Le dijo, su voz extrañamente familiar. “Aléjate de ese EDEN” “A menos que él vaya por su cuenta. El solo sabe cortar y herir. “ 

Jack bajo su vista hasta el pecho vacío del espectro, sangre, sangre por todos lados. Vomito sobre el lavabo. 

.

Aún que las noches para Chase Young habían pasado con más tranquilidad de la que hubiera imaginado aún se encontraba a su mismo desvelándose en su biblioteca, con las luz de las velas y entre rollos antiguos continuaba transcribiendo de un lenguaje demoníaco. Suspiro y miro de nuevo el cofre cobre unos papeles viejos. Se levantó y lo tomó entre sus manos. 

La última semana había sido agradable, el joven genio se esforzaba genuinamente conseguir sus órdenes, y pronto se dio cuenta que pasar tiempo con Spicer en una actividad de interés mutuo era agradable.   
Por supuesto que Chase no odiaba a Jack, al principio lo encontró interesante, todas esas cosas que podía crear con sus manos eran dignas de admiración, después… Si, era irritante y molesto. Como una pulga o un mosquito. Ahora, aún que el tiempo para él había dejado de tener tanta importancia estaba consiente de que habían pasado sobre Jack y los monjes. 

Chase acaricio el cofre y salió de la biblioteca, caminando entre la oscuridad de sus pasillos. El clima frío le hizo saber que se acercaba otra tormenta. Finalmente llegó a su habitación. Se deshizo de la armadura y colocó el cofre sobre su mesa de noche encendiendo una pequeña lámpara en el proceso. Una vez más, solo. Pero no importaba, pero que así lo decidió él. ¿No? 

— Spicer, cuantas veces debo repetirlo, tus piernas deben permanecer firmes en suelo. 

Jack se levantó de suelo frotándose las costillas. 

— Lo intento, pero creo que es más fácil para mí moverme en vez de permanecer quieto. 

— No es lo que te parezca más fácil, este debe ser tu estilo de lucha. 

— ¿Por qué? Moverme me a servido más todo estoy años. 

— No te movidas, tú huías como un cobarde. 

— ¿Por qué no dejar que Jack se acople a un estilo? No siempre se tienen que seguir las reglas. — Intervino Wuya entregándole un vaso de limonada a Jack. 

— Cuando llegue el momento de manejar su elemento el movimiento corporal lo limitará de su control energético — Le respondió Chase exasperado. Wuya puso sus manos sobre su cadera. 

— Solo deja que lo intente. 

— Lo estás consintiendo, por eso razón fue un inútil todo eso años a tu cuidado. 

— Solo le daba libertad sobre los procedimientos, estoy segura que si lo dejas experiment- 

— Por favor, lo único que aprendió contigo fue hurtar y traicionar. No vengas a opinar sobre mis métodos, Wuya. — Le advirtió, su voz amenazante. La mujer se cruzó de brazos. Jack sorbió de la limonada. — Incluso aprendió más de los monjes que de ti. — 

— Bien. — Respondió dando la vuelta indignada. 

— Eso fue duro. 

— No dije nada que no fuera verdad. — Chase se acomodó el cabello hacia atrás, Jack decidió no decir nada. — Como sea. Pon atención ahora, te enseñaré a regresar un golpe. 

El joven dejo el vaso vacío sobre la hierba y se puso en posición. 

— Escucha, puedes desviar un golpe u ataca siempre y cuando tu guíes la lucha. Marca tu ritmo. — Le dijo y se movió con gracias simulando golpees, Jack lo observó fascinado. Siempre será su héroe de la infancia después de todo. 

Al final del día Jack se encontró nuevamente solo es su habitación alistándose para la cena. La semana había sido dura y no podía distraer de su mente aquella figura que vio, se le revolvía el estómago de solo recordarlo y sentía escalofríos. Se limpió la cara mientras la leona esperaba al otro lado de la habitación ronroneando. Después de aquel retraso Chase solía tocar su puerta advirtiéndole de la cena, al principio a Jack le pareció extraño ese gesto, pero pronto dejo de prestarle atención. Alrededor de la siete y cuarto Jack salió del baño con una toalla sobre sus hombros, notando la habitación inusualmente oscura. Un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal logrando ponerse en cuclillas llevando sus manos sobre su cabeza, podía sentir esa presencia nuevamente en la habitación, se negaba a verla, se negaba e escuche esa voz infantil pero desgastada. Podía olerlo, la pestilencia a carne podrida, barro y humedad. La voz habló arrastrando las palabras. 

“ No vayas, no toques la puerta. “ 

Volvió a repetir. 

— Has progresado bastante, Spicer. Estoy complacido. — Le dijo Chase durante la cena mientras Jack jugaba distraídamente con el plato de comida sobre la mesa. Chícharos y filete. El joven lo miro. 

— Gracias. Yo… bueno. Si. — 

— ¿Algo te molesta? — Pregunto Chase llevando una mano sobre su barbilla. 

— No, nada. Es solo… echo de menos mi laboratorio. — Mintió a medias, no quería hablar sobre su nuevo compañero de habitación fantasmal que no aterraba antes de la cena, sin embargo su era verdad que extrañaba sus robots. 

— Bueno, he pensado que merecías un premio por tu buen rendimiento y esto es tu laboratorio, pero estoy seguro que te gustará. — Chase llamó a uno de sus sirvientes el cual depositó un gran plato de pudin de banana delante de Jack. Este abrió la boca sin poder decir nada. Wuya rodó los ojos. 

— Oh, no. Aquí vamos… — Dijo la bruja. Jack chillo comenzando a comerlo, uno de los sirvientes retiro el plato de comida de Chase y Jack. 

— Pues comerlo cuando gustes, solo piénselo a uno de los felinos. — Chase mencionó con desinterés y se retiró de la mesa dejando a Wuya y Jack solos. El joven pelirrojo repetía una o otra vez Gracias sin dejar de comer. Wuya tomó un trozo de su salmón y después comentó con sorpresa: 

— No sabía… ya sabes. No sabía que Chase conociera de tu particular gusto por el pudin de banana. O, si lo sabia no pensé que te consistiera dándotelo. 

Jack lamió el plato y luego río. — No me consciente, me premia por ser un buen alumno, ya sabes. Soy genial después de todo. — Wuya alejo su playo de ella. 

— Creo que te ha visto muy callado últimamente. Es extraño pensar que esta es su forma de animarte. 

El joven llamó por más pudin. — ¿Crees que me está queriendo animar? — Le preguntó, su rostro denotaba incredulidad mezclada con ilusión, una ilusión que creía había desaparecido pero que no notaba intentaba regresar, sin embargo Wuya lo notó. 

— No te emociones, eh dicho creo. Además no importa por ahora eres como su nuevo juguete, pronto se aburrirá, y te dejará de lado. Lo hace con todo. Lo hizo conmigo. 

— No te ofendas Wuya, pero no creo que Chase te haya dado mucha atención antes, ni ahora. 

La mujer se puso de pie. Llego más pudin. 

— No me importa lo que creas, disfruta ahora que tienes toda su atención ¿Esos es lo que siempre quisiste, no? Lastima que ahora eres incapaz de percibir el afecto. Estas vivo, pero estas emocionalmente muerto. — Le dijo antes de abandonar a el comedor. 

Al principio Jack no podía comprender la molestia de Wuya sobre él. ¿Estaba celosa? ¿Realmente estaba recibiendo un trato especial? ¿Atención? No lo creía. ¿Incapaz de percibir el afecto? Tal vez, el maestro Fung había sido muy claro respecto a eso. “Serás incapaz de volver a amar” no creía que se estaría perdiendo de mucho después de todo.   
Tomo su plato de pudin y dio un paseo por la ciudadela evitando volver a su habitación en algún tiempo, temiendo que esa cosa siguiera ahí. Ahora era esa su rutina, caminaba sin rumbo durante horas hasta el cansancio, volvía a su habitación tan exhausto que dormía en cuanto se recostada en la cama, la suerte era que en este lugar no eran madrugadores y Jack podía despertar antes de medio día. 

Camino hasta toparse con al figura de Chase entre la oscuridad de la noche. Jack ahogó un chillido. Chase apenas se giró a verlo. 

— Es tarde para estar despierto, Spicer. 

— Eh tenido problemas para conciliar el sueño últimamente. 

— ¿Cuál es la razón? — No parecía una pregunta en absoluto. 

— Eh tenido… algunas pesadillas. — Respondió incomodo. Escucho una risa, la risa de Chase. — Puedo preguntar, ¿Cuál es la razón por la que tú te mantienes despierto? 

— No. — Su voz fue suave. 

— De acuerdo. Lo siento. 

— No tienes por qué disculparte. Estaba pensando. — Menciono viendo hacia el techo de su ciudadela. — Para mejorar tus habilidades en tu elemento deberías volver a trabajar en tus maquinas y todo eso. 

— ¿¡De verdad?! ¡Oh, sí! ¡Si! ¡Si! ¡SI! 

Chase lo observó molesto, Jack calló al instante. 

— Te proporcionare un laboratorio improvisado, puedes empezar a decirle a mis Guerreros lo que pueden traerte para construcción a partir de mañana. 

— ¡SI! Es decir, si. Gracias Chase. — Dijo emocionado Jack, moviéndose alrededor del inmortal, sin embargo a este no pareció prestarle la suficiente atención y lo dejó continuar. — Esto será genial, podré investigar sobre los wus ahora ¿Sabes? Tengo esta teoría de que están conectados tecnológicamente y de una forma avanzada. Estoy seguro que podría interesarte, en realidad no creo que te interese realmente pero te podría ser útil. Por cierto gracias por el pudin, amo el pudin de plátano. No pensé que lo notaras, pero lo agradezco realmente me ánimo, ¿Esa era tu intensión? Oh, ahora estás haciendo esa expresión de molestia, ¿Estoy siendo molesto? Lo siento debería callarm‐ 

Chase supo un dedo sobre los labios de Jack con gentileza, la expresión de exasperación era evidente, sin embargo estaba en calma. — Parloteas demasiado. 

— Lo siento. — 

Chase sonrió, y el joven pelirrojo no sabia como sentirse al respecto pero podía sentir el calor sobre sus mejillas. Chase retiró la mano y acarició el pelo rojo, acercó su nariz a este y olfateo un momento. 

— Me trae recuerdos. — Dijo Chase. 

No es que Jack quisiera preguntar a que se refería ahora, sin embargo algo se revolvió en su estómago. No quería pensar en ello, solo cerró los ojos y dejo que los sentimientos fluyeron y la manta nocturna lo cubriera bajo su abrigo. El silencio lejos de ser incómodo le brinda seguridad, tal vez no se necesitaban palabras después de todo. 

Pronto Jack se da cuenta como los días pasan como agua corriendo entre sus manos, no es que le moleste, claro. Es agradable aquí, la comida abunda y los guerreros felinos de Chase suelen seguirlo constantemente y si había algo que Jack prefería evitar eran esos pensamientos sobre su futuro sin mencionar el no saber sobre sus padres lo ponían ansioso. ¿Estarían bien? 

Había dudas rondando su mente como abejas sobre la colmena. Con un suspiro Jack volvió a dirigirse hacia los guerreros felinos de Chase los cuales lo rodeaban moviendo la cola de lado a otro, algo de sudor se deslizaba sobre su frente. 

— No, no. Este material es muy frágil para usar de pilares, especialmente pedí acero y hormigón. — Respondió Jack sosteniendo los planos que un jaguar le había entregado en el hocico. El animal gruñido, pero no de forma amenazante. 

— Si, Si podrás comer todo el salmón que quieras cuando me lo entregues. Y no te olvides de la madera. 

El Jaguar asintió y salió de su vista, los otros felinos jugaban y dormían a su alrededor, Jack los observó irritado. 

— ¿Saben? Empiezo a sentir que no me están ayudando mucho, chicos... 

— Spicer. — Menciono Chase entrando al lugar, Jack se puso inmediatamente de pie, sacudiéndose el polvo de las piernas. Los cachorros dejaron de jugar y los felinos despertaron de su siesta acomodándose en guardia en su lugar. 

— ¿Si, Chase? 

— Sígueme, saldremos de paseo. 

Jack mostro una mueca se confusión. —¿Saldremos? ¿A dónde? 

— Algo de aire fresco no te caerá mal, además debo supervisar algo a las afueras de mi ciudadela y no confío en dejarte solo aquí. 

Jack se movió nervioso en su lugar mientras una leona se frotaba contra su pierna ronroneando. Un pensamiento cruzó su mente, pensando, tal vez divagando en que Chase se preocupaba por él, por su bienestar, aún que sabia que ese no era el caso tal vez solo quería vigilar que no rompiera nada o se metiera en problemas. También pensó que no estaría solo en realidad, sus guerreros (En especial los cachorros) están siempre a su alrededor y también estaba Wuya… En realidad Wuya se comportaba de manera grosera con él últimamente, no lograba comprender el por qué. 

— Date prisa. 

Jack corrió detrás de él.   
El guerrero usó su magia llevándolo de inmediato al bosque árido alrededor de su ciudadela, Jack observó a su alrededor, desde donde estaban se podía observar la guarida de Chase, los árboles y pasto seco crujía. El hombre mayor comenzó a caminar sin detenerse, y el menor no tuvo mas opción que seguirle el paso, pronto el aroma a cenizas le llegó muy levemente. 

— ¿A dónde vamos? 

El hombre no respondió, Jack se rascón la nuca nervioso, nunca había atravesado ese lugar a pie, solo lo sobrevolaba, el lugar se veía olvidado y peligroso, pero a medida que avanzaban la vegetación se volvía cada vez más viva, y el hedor comenzaba a desaparecer. Se detuvieron cerca de un lago de agua cristalina por el que corría un arroyo, a lo lejos podía vislumbrar un acantilado y la hierba Silvestre bajo sus botas era fresca y radiante. Los árboles eran frondosos y los troncos lejos de verse secos, era firmes y gruesos. Jack camino maravillado de su entorno, las aves cantaban y el sonido del agua corriendo era suave. 

— Este lugar es hermoso, no habría imaginado que a pesar de rodo lo podrido aquí estuviera vivo. 

— Yo tampoco, al principio con mi mágica este lugar se fue derrumbando, los animales huyeron y bestias tomaron su lugar. 

— Aquí no veo ninguna bestia, algún peligro. 

— Las bestias parecen no poder venir aquí. Desconozco el motivo. — Chase tomó asiento sobre el pasto cerca del arroyo. Jack se paró junto a él. — Sin embargo me gusta así, la calma de este lugar es agradable. Escondida alrededor del bosque los humanos no se ven tentados a explorar. 

— Reconozco que es eficiente el bosque en su mayoría, me sorprende que orden que puedes llegar a tener aquí. 

— Es difícil, pero alguien tiene que hacerlo. Tiene que haber un líder, y un líder no puede ser cualquiera, tiene que saber que hacer y como reaccionar. 

— Creo saber a lo que te refieres. — Le respondo Jack casi susurrando escondiendo las manos en sus bolsillos. — Mis padres insisten que debo entrar a una buena universidad, para poder tomar control de la empresa familiar, pero honestamente no me interesa. — Pateó una piedra cercana. 

Chase lo escuchó, si alguna vez habló sobre sus padres jamás presto atención, solo sabía de su abuela y su interés en el heylin. ¿Pero y sus padres? 

— ¿Cómo es que no te interesa? En el mundo real serias importante. 

— Quiero ser importante, en el mundo Heylin. ¡Y en tu mundo! — Jack se congeló sobre sus propias palabras, obviamente no lo pensó bien, sabía que siempre lo había querido, pero ahora… 

— Te confesaré… — Dijo Chase ignorando su declaración. — Tenia deseo de traerte a este lugar hace tiempo. ¿No te siente extraño aquí? 

— Ahora que lo mencionas, si. Es como si descargas eléctricas recorrieron mi cuerpo. No duele sin embargo. 

Chase lo miro extrañado, ¿No era eso a lo que se refería? 

— Ya veo. 

— Tu… ¿No lo sientes? 

— En absoluto. 

— ¿Debería preocuparme? 

— No lo creo. — El hombre observó al chico buscaba algo entre sus pantalones, sacando un destornillador. — ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo? 

— No lo sé… es solo que siento… es como. No sé cómo explicarlo, es parecido a lo que sentí aquella noche en el templo, cuando golpeas al Maestro Fung, pero… no es tan intenso. — Jack tomó la herramienta entre su dedos, y con la otra mano libre obvio el metal sin tocarlo como si de plastilina se tratase. Sus ojos brillaban de emoción, Chase se paró de inmediato, conmocionado. 

— ¡Ahh, esto es increíble! Se siente tan natural. 

— Bueno, me has vuelto a sorprender Spicer. 

Jack volteó a verlo, sus ojos miel eran suaves al igual que su media cornisa, si bien su postura seguía siendo firme su expresión facial reflejaba ternura, una que juraba no a ver visto antes. El joven estaba complacido consigo mismo al poder controlar a voluntad, pero la presencia de Chase lo abrumo por completo, se sentía descolocado, dejando caer la herramienta a sus pies.   
Sus rodillas temblaban levemente y su estómago se revolvió con fuerza. Emitió arcadas involuntarias agachándose de frente. Chase lo sostuvo por el estómago casi inmediatamente y, ante el contacto Jack quiso vomitar. 

— ¿Qué sucede, Spicer? 

Jack no respondió cuando sintió expulsar la bilis. Chase le dio un momento para calmarse cuando sintió que había terminado de vomitar. Después de largos minutos de silencio Jack hablo: 

— Lo siento. 

— No tienes que disculparte. ¿Estas mejor? — Jack asintió dejando recargar su cabeza contra el pecho de Chase pues este aún lo sostenía con delicadeza. Sintió como era acariciado lentamente en un intento vago por reconfortarlo. El joven sonrió. 

— Si, estoy mejor. 

— Volvemos a casa. Deberías recostarte. — Chase lo separó ganando un sonido de protesta de Jack, lo cual le pareció gracioso. 

Wuya no está a la vista cuando regresan a la ciudadela y Jack duda que haya notado su ausencia, los guerreros felinos observan a la distancia como el joven pelirrojo es llevado a su habitación en prados de su amo.   
Chase lo recuesta en su cama y Jack lucha contra el repentino vértigo y las náuseas. 

— ¿Necesitas algo más? — Le pregunta Chase, Jack niega con la cabeza ganándose una mirada inquisitiva. La mano del hombre mayor pasó por su rostro recorriendo sus facciones, casi admirándola, talvez seria suave si no fuera por sus manos enguantada, lo sabría. Piel lechosa de porcelana. 

Jack entre cerro los ojos mientras ese guante de cuero recorría sus mejillas y parpados, trazaba las líneas de sus labios y bajaba sobre su cuello descubierto, tal vez con la guardia demasiado baja para prestar atención a las acciones del mayor como si estuviera dentro de un sueño borroso, Chase se acerco y olió su fragancia, su respiración en su cuello frágil. 

Pronto se descubrió con Chase acariciando su pecho descubierto y sus labios sobre su hombros tal vez solo besando o mordiendo, no lograba distinguirlo pero no sentía dolor, con los parpados demasiado pesados para procesar la información se dejo llevar en la corriente del sueño. 

Cuando volvió a abrir lo ojos, ya era entrada la madrugada y Jack se sobresaltó al encontrarse solo en la profundidad oscura de su habitación. Un rechinido acompañó a otro, el olor a putrefacción comenzó a alentarlo, la sensación de estar vigilado. Jack saltó de la cama queriendo llegar a la puerta, sin embargo una voz casi susurrante lo paralizó. 

“No te vayas, no me dejes solo.” 

El joven trago saliva en aquella habitación oscura, la voz de ultratumba era lamentable. 

“Escúchame, ayúdame. No toques a la puerta.” Volvió a decir la voz, Jack cerró los ojos, no queriendo ver al espectro. 

— Yo… no puedo ayudarte. Déjame en paz por favor. 

“El ni siquiera quiere saber quién eres.” 

¿De qué habla? 

“No vayas a tocar la puerta del afecto…” 

Las mismas palabras. 

“A menos de que el vaya por su cuenta”. 

Jack comenzó a llorar. — No tengo idea de que hablas. “ 

“Mírame.” 

— No. — 

“No te acerques a ese EDEN” 

— ¡Cállate! — Gritó furioso, asustado, un más de emociones confusas. — Nunca entiendo de lo que hablas, déjame en paz! — Grito, arrojando una almohada en dirección a la voz, volteando en la acción. 

El joven se topó con una imagen desconcertante. La figura era el joven de su sueño ¿O no era realmente un sueño? 

— T-Tú — 

“Ayúdame. Ayudamos. “ 

Jack retrocedió. — Eres tú. ¿O soy yo? 

“ Hay mucho más que ver en ti, eres mucho más de lo que fuiste así que no toque a esa puerta…” 

— La casa del afecto, el jardín del EDEN. — 

“Lo que pudo haber sido… no vayas a él, a menos que vayas por tu propia cuenta.” 

— No entiendo, ¿Qué es lo que quieres? O ¿Lo que queremos? 

“Quiero descansar” 

— ¿Necesitamos descansar? — La figura hizo un movimiento con su mano señalándose a su mismo, Jack trato de ignorar la sangre y el pecho vacío. 

“No somos la misma persona, Jack.” 

— Pero te vi, en mis sueños, yo era tú, tú fuiste yo… Jin, estoy tan confundido, te envidio y a la vez te amo, o… me amo. Quisiera saber más de ti, pero no deseo que estas vivo, te quiero muerto como has estado todo este tiempo. 

La figura lo observo con sus ojos rojos, frío y triste desde su letargo. 

“Jack, no te confundas. No somos la misma persona” 

— Pero- 

“Yo morí hace tiempo más del que puedo recordar, sin embargo no e podido descansar y admito que hay mucho rencor en mi… “ 

El joven genio reconoció que el hedor desvanecía poco a poco y una tristeza enorme lo invadía. 

“ Y no descansaré hasta que cada parte de mi sea liberada“ 

— Si tu desaparece ¿Qué pasará conmigo? 

“Serás libre de elegir tu propio destino” 

No respondo, pero algo en sus ojos le decía que podía confiar en una parte de él mismo. En una parte de Jin. 

— ¿Y si no quiero otro destino? ¿Qué pasa si quiero quedarme aquí, con él? 

“A veces ser libre no solo significa irse, sino quedarse.” La figura suavizó su mirada, ahora no solo era un ente oscuro su pies blanca comenzaba a iluminar y su pelo y sangre roja brillaban sobre la oscuridad. “ No estarás condenado, perseguirlo no será tu destino, sino una opción” 

— ¿A dónde irás tú? 

“No puedo ver la luz, Jack. Pero puedo sentir el frío en mi piel, puedo sentir el vacío en mi pecho. Y, a veces escucho cuando él llama a mi nombre… es como una sombra en la lluvia, alivia el dolor y quema” La figura se incoó frente al joven pelirrojo y tomó su mano cálida sobre la suya estremeciéndose ante la temperatura gélida, tan fría y piel azul. 

“ Estoy seguro que el cielo no me espera, e sido un pecador y la redención no me fue permitida, pero ya sea el infierno o la extensa nada es mejor que escucharlo él y saber que no me deja partir “ 

— Si te vas… Chase podría… — El agarre en su mano se estrechó y el ente bajó la cabeza llevando sus labios fríos hacia las manos de Jack. 

“Por favor, escúchame. Encuentra mi corazón, llévalo a mi lugar de descanso y destrúyelo pero ten cuidado hay magia Heylin en él, una vez lo que lo hagas, la maldición te dejará a ti.” 

— La maldición… ¿Te refieres a la enfermedad de Hanahaki? — Jack se arrodillo a la altura del ente. — Dime, por favor, que tanto tiene que ver Chase con esto. 

“No lo sé, lo único de lo que estoy seguro es que el corazón lo tiene en su posesión, consíguelo, ayúdanos. “ 

— ¿Cómo lo destruyo? ¿Cuál es tu lugar de reposo? ¿Dónde lo guarda Chase? ¿El sabe acerca de todo esto? Él… ¿¡Chase me ve en ti?! 

Las manos del ente fueron a su cabeza sosteniéndolo de ambos lados, luego una sonrisa adorno su fantasmal rostro. 

“Tienes que extraer la magia y así el corazón se pudrirá de forma natural, mi lugar de reposo ya lo conoces y Jack, por último, no olvides esto. Tu eres tu propia persona, no eres yo, no eres nadie más que tu mismo. No pienses en mi como tú persona, piensa en mi como parte de ti. Mi alma ahora es tuya… “ 

La figura esbelta se desvaneció enfrente a él. La palabras se repetían como un eco lejano en su cabeza. ” No eres parte de mi, yo soy parte de ti…” 

. 

— Has estado distraído esta última semana, Spicer. ¿Qué ocurre ahora? — Le interrogó Chase ayudando a Jack a levantarse del piso. El joven aceptó su mano y se esconde pie. 

— El entrenamiento a sido bastante intenso, además de que los felinos no son de mucha ayuda para construir mi laboratorio, necesitaré construir unos robots que me ayuden o podría... — Se detuvo, pensando sus palabras. 

— Continua. — Exigió Chase exasperado. 

— Podría ir a casa y traer algunas cosas, robots… ropa. — El señor de la guerra elevó una ceja de forma interrogante. 

— ¿No tienes lo que quieres aquí? 

— Eh… si, es solo que… olvídalo, tienes razón Chase. — Jack sonrió y volvió en prisión de ataque, Chase suavizó su mirada y suspiro. 

— De acuerdo, terminamos por hoy. Ve a descansar. — 

El menor tuvo la sensación de que había echo enojar al Lord Heylin. 

— No, está bien. Podemos seguir ¿Si? 

— No. Descansa. — Chase mando llamar a uno de sus Guerreros un leopardo. — Lleva a Spicer a la sala de baño y que se relaje. — Dijo despectivo con un moviendo de mano dando la espalda. 

El leopardo rugió y comenzó a empujar con su cabeza la piezas de Jack quien se negaba a irse. Finalmente no tuvo opción y siguió al felino. 

No evito abrir la boca ante lo que Chase llamaba “Sala de baño" era lujosa y parecía uno de esos Spa caros donde su madre pasa su tiempo mimándose. Camino por el lugar asombrado siendo guiado por el jaguar hasta llegar a un área más privada. La Tina era amplia en mármol blanco con detalles dotados, el agua caliente olía a lavanda y ajenjo. El Guerrero lo abandonó y Jack comenzó a quitarse la ropa para sumergirse en el agua. Suspiro complacido. 

Se podría acostumbrar a esto, pensó. Por supuesto no sabía si este lujo le sería permitido siempre, pero rogaba que fuera así, su cuerpo mallugado disfrutaba del agua cálida. Jack observó sus brazos notándolos más formidos y su piernas marcadas, nada exagerado por supuesto, pero sabía que era un cambio a su figura permanentemente esbelta. Te tomo de los hombros el mismo recorriendo su propio cuerpo, no había tenido el tiempo de contemplarse en todo ese tiempo, de sus cambios físicos… 

Su pecho seguía siendo delgado y su cintura estrecha. Se preguntó se parecía más masculino ahora. Cerro sus ojos permitiendo tocarse. Percibió el sonido de alguien más entrando al agua. Se congeló. 

— Oh, por favor no te detengas por mi, me gustaría verte. — Dijo Chase con un tono de voz que el joven desnudo en el agua no pudo identificar. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron y cerró sus piernas de golpe. 

— Lamento interrumpir, ¿Debería irme? 

— Si 

— Pero tú realmente no quieres eso, ¿Verdad?— Chase sonrió, acercándose entre el agua. — ¿Te estabas tocando, Jack? — Casi ronroneo su nombre, el joven genio se plasmó en su posición, incapaz de moverse. 

Cuando el inmortal estuvo por fin al frente de él, Jack pareció encogerse en su lugar, sintiéndose pequeño, intimidado y por alguna razón, caliente. El cuerpo desnudo de Chase llamó su atención, autentico como se esperaba. 

— Jack. — Llamo Chase, tomándolo de la barbilla para hacerlo ver a los ojos. — ¿Te estabas tocando pensado en mi? 

Definitivamente Jack no se esperaba esa pregunta. 

— Quizá… 

— ¿Ya lo habías echo antes? 

La mente de Jack vago a cuando era un puberto avergonzado de su mismo por excitarse con un póster de Chase Young. Si, lo hizo muchas veces. 

— …No 

— No me mientas. — Chase acerco su cuerpo al de Jack, este se espantó al sentir la erección del hombre contra su abdomen, su escasa experiencia sexual era innegable y los vídeos porno que vio durante su juventud no le servían ahora. Gimió. 

— ¿Quieres tocarme? — Le preguntó Chase susurrando en su oído, Jack no podía dejar de ver el techo del lugar, majestuoso y ostentoso. 

— Hazlo. 

Jack levantó su mano con timidez colocándola sobre el bícep de Chase y luego moviéndola al pecho temblando. El hombre de burló. 

— ¿Eso es todo? Antes parecías más entusiasmado al tocarme. — 

El joven no encontró palabras abriendo la boca para protestar, sin embargo Chase tomó su miembro por sorpresa, y lo único que Jack puso hacer fue gemir sonoramente. Ni siquiera podía aceptar como es que su voz podría haber sonado así, tan… obscena. 

— ¿Te gusta? 

— A-Ahh… detente. — Jack se cubrió la boca para evitar hacer más ruido. La mano de Chase frotaba deliciosamente, casi celestial. 

— ¿Por qué? Parece que lo estas disfrutando. 

Jack tomó de los hombros a hombre mayor para sostenerse y, mientras observaba las cortinas de seda púrpuras que rezaban la Tina, Chase lo besó, no fue casto, ni mucho menos suave, fue salvaje y a Jack le costo seguir el ritmo, avergonzado le permitió a Chase introducir su lengua la cual saboreo sin tapujos.   
Si estaba avergonzado parecía ser algo que no le importaba a Chase. Pasaron un par de minuto en esa posición hasta que el Lord Heylin de alejo, Jack continuaba aturdido y duro. 

— Entonces, ¿Sigues queriendo que me vaya? ¿Eh? — Chase pasó un pulga sobre su labio inferior. 

Jack se preguntó por qué todo lo que lo relacionaba a este hombre tenía que ser cruel. Quería verlo rogar, lo sabía. Sin embargo Jack apenas respiró correctamente sobre el agua de la tina. 

— No. M-Me gusto. — Respondió Jack. 

— Entonces, ¿Por qué me pediste que me marchara? ¿Por qué pediste que parara? 

— Yo… Yo. — No podía encontrar una razón, seguramente solo tenía miedo. 

— Estabas asustado, antes nunca estabas asustado de mi, antes pedías mi atención y anhelaba contacto físico. ¿Por qué cambiaste todo eso? 

— No lo cambie, solo renuncie a ello. No podía soportar más rechazo. Ninguna persona puede… 

— No te estoy rechazado ahora, pero tu a mi si. 

— Chase. 

— ¿Si? 

— Siempre anhelé esto. Tu, tocándome. 

— ¿Quieres que te toque ahora? 

— Si. 

— Si lo hago, no podré parar. Aún si eso es lo que quieres y después te arrepiente… 

¿Chase consideraba sus sentimientos? ¿Realmente pararía si se lo pidiera? Aún que ahora era incapaz de sentir algo por él además de miedo, su cuerpo temblaba bajo su toque. Su cuerpo anhelaba esto. Deseaba desesperadamente esas caricias. 

— Deseo esto. — Respondió Jack volviendo su atención al otro hombre. — Por favor. — 

Chase se encontraba fuera del agua ahora, envuelto en una bata aterciopelada. Sus ojos color miel reflejaban duda. 

— No deseo presionarte, deberías pensar mejor en esto si no… 

Jack salió del agua también, tomando una toalla y envolviéndola alrededor de su cintura. 

— ¿¡No deseas presionarme?! ¡Acabas de tocarme hace menos de un minuto! 

— Cuida tu tono, Spicer. 

Los ojos de Jack picaban, acumulando lágrimas bajo sus ojos, si estaba molesto pero no podía dejar de pensar que solo estaba haciendo un berrinche. Se mordió el labio inferior para evitar gritar en respuesta, mirando a sus pies descalzos. 

— Esta bien, si eso es lo que quieres. — Dijo en un susurro. 

El Lord heylin le acarició la mejilla, casi como un padre calmando a un niño y Jack se removió en su lugar molesto, decepcionado e incluso avergonzado. Chase se acerco a su labios y los beso con calma, casi demasiado lento para su gusto. Si esto era un juego a Jack no le gustaba. 

— Pronto. — Dijo él cuando se separó. 

— Hmm… — Respondió Jack. 

A pesar de todo ese extraño juego Jack decidió no volver a tocar el asunto con Chase. Este, por supuesto no parecía perturbado y el pelirrojo dudaba que le afectara o importara. 

Con esta situación ahora Chase le permitió más libertad en su morada, Jack no podía dejar pasar la situación para buscar un poco más de cerca ese dichoso corazón.

— Parece que e tocado a la puerta... — Dijo Jack a la nada de su habitación. Su voz era débil. — Y me gusto ese EDEN...


End file.
